Midnight Prowl
by DeiDei-Demonique
Summary: Full moons. The time of curses and tricks. Once a month, the silence of the night is broken by the anguished cries of those subjected to their fateful curse. And the Phantomhive manor is no stranger to this. But the curse hidden amongst this household is secret and strange, something never seen before.
1. Prologue

**Heyo! First ever [published] fanfic and I'm hoping it will be to your standards. Please be kind :) I do not have a specific routine for updating, but if I get a lot of good reviews *hint hint* I shall try to update more often. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Full moons. The time of curses and tricks. Once a month, the silence of the night is broken by the anguished cries of those subjected to their fateful curse. One place in particular is no stranger to such things and it is there that our story takes place. But the curse hidden amongst this household is secret and strange, something never seen before.

Once a month, the young master of Phantomhive manor locks himself in his chambers, refusing entrance to even his most loyal servants. It is during that time that a series of quiet sounds are heard through the thick wood of the doors, loud enough to attract attention but too quiet to be interpreted. Throughout the household, the five faithful servants stay obediently away from the room, none of them sleeping for their worry and curiosity has been piqued. But they never venture towards their masters' chambers during those hours beneath the moons' glow.

* * *

The pain was unnatural, merciless and never-ending yet he did not once let a sound slip through his gritted teeth, biting roughly into the fabric within his mouth. He could feel all too well as his bones continued to crack and bend, as his skin stretched and tore. His skin prickled with agony as he felt the stiff fibres pass through, like thousands of hot needles. It was only at this point that he allowed himself to cry. The heated tears that flowed down his cheeks, yet still, no sound of his suffering would escape his lips. Not even as his teeth grew over the saliva and sweat drenched rag. It was only those tears that kept falling that showed how human he was inside, before he truly lost his mind.


	2. Chapter 1: What a Butler sees

**Hello! I did say that I have no schedule so please excuse me if any chapters are later or earlier than expected [thought I doubt anyone would complain for early]. Anyway, I would like to dedicate this chapter to 'promocat'! My first ever reviewer! Thank YOUUU.  
**

**Anyhoo, since I forgot this last chapter;**

**Disclaimer: DeiDei does not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji nor does she own any of the rawr-some characters. Whoever does is amazing.**

* * *

It was the night of the full moon and there was silence among the manor. The servants flitted about, finishing off their final duties before they retired to their own beds, ready to start again the next morning. The young master had excused himself to his chambers, giving the usual strict and emotionless order that he was not to be disturbed before the sun was up. It was during this time that a certain butler found himself passing his young master's bedroom. He would have continued on his way had he not heard the soft sound coming from behind the doors.

It was gentle and unheard to human ears, yet Sebastian Michaelis was no ordinary butler. He was a demon, and being a demon meant his senses were heightened. The slight creaks were barely audible to the butler yet they certainly caught his attention, for his Master should have been sleeping at this moment. He swiftly checked the halls before pressing his ear against the heavy panelling of the Earl's chamber door. Once closer, he noticed the faint sound of heavy breathing and soft growls, the kind that float from the back of the throat. Although this was a very unique and unusual manor, home to a fair share of surprises and tricks, the demon butler had never once heard growling in the household, except for maybe Pluto, but his growls were higher and more excited, and Sebastian was sure he had just seen him resting in the garden. So lost in his thoughts was he, that the sudden clatter of an object hitting the floor, a metal object to be specific, startled him greatly. Leaping backwards in surprise, he glared at the door as more crashes sounded beyond it, accompanied soon after by the distinct shatter of fine china, possibly a small cup or saucer. Such sounds would only have been heard by those in the room and those with non-human ears.

Sebastian straightened his stature and walked calmly back towards the door, his gloved hand resting hesitantly on the handle before tightening around it in determination. He kept the fear and curiosity from his face as he opened the door, providing himself with entrance to the dark room. However, it was not as dark as it should be. The curtains looked as though they had be torn open with such ferocity and allowed the moonlight to drift lazily onto the young master's bed. A bed that should contain the sleeping figure of his bocchan. A bed that was, in fact, missing that certain someone and still remained in the same position as it had been when Sebastian had made it that morning. This meant that the bed had not been slept in and that he didn't know where his bocchan was. It was also at this moment that Sebastian became aware of the sudden silence and glanced around the room, seeing nothing but shadows.

A faint yellow light seemed to grow from the young master's bathroom doorway, indicating someone must have been in there or may still be in there. Making his way towards it, Sebastian heard the distinct sound of fabric ripping. But it was not coming from the bathroom. No, this noise was coming from behind him, more precisely, his bocchan's thick, not to mention expensive, curtains. Said curtains were still fluttering from the slightly open window as he turned towards the source. From what he could see, there was nothing there. Nothing visible in the light from the moon and nothing that could have hidden in the shadows from his enhanced vision. That was why it was so shocking to the demon butler when two piercing blue balls of light appeared within the darkness beside the right curtain.

They were an ethereal blue, haunting yet inviting in their own cold way. No pupils could be seen yet whenever their focus changed, a smoky trail would follow, like icy flames. But for the moment, they were pinned on the butler, the invader of his territory. Bearing his teeth, he growled in warning at the lithe figure before him, crouching on his hind legs and digging his inch-long claws into the carpet fibres, tearing through them with ease. His attention was drawn momentarily to the open doorway behind the man, faint candlelight pouring in from the corridor. The doors lay softly against the walls, the secure lock having been broken swiftly, no doubt by this intruder. He growled again, deeper and louder this time, yet something still told him he should stay quiet. The man was stepping closer, fear seeping from his body in waves. Crouching lower, he prepared to attack.

* * *

If anyone to ask, Sebastian Michaelis would never admit to how much those feral growls terrified him. However, if he could not keep such a dangerous creature from invading and destroying his young master's bedroom, well, what sort of butler would he be? Certainly not one worthy of a Phantomhive. Repeating this thought like a mantra, the demon took a tentative step towards the source of destruction. The growls increased further, yet remained at a hushed tone, confusing the nervous butler but not doing much to calm him. He placed another shaky step forward, keeping eye contact with the glaring monster in the dark. He barely had a second to prepare himself as it launched for him. Unfortunately, that second was not enough and the muscular body collided against Sebastian's thin torso, slamming him back into the wooden door with a sickening thud. The last thing he saw before the darkness was a sleek black tail trailed gracefully down the hall and out of view.

* * *

The thudding in the back of his head drew Sebastian back to consciousness. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. The crashes from the young master's bedroom, the beast behind the curtains, the thick and soft fur that pounded against his chest, it's claws raking into his tailcoat and the creature disappearing…down the corridor! How could he have let it escape! He didn't even know what "it" was yet, but never-the-less, he was going to hunt down this monster if it took him all night. Glancing out the still open window, he noted how he couldn't have been out for more than 10 minutes at most. Standing unsteadily on his feet, he straightened his posture and made his way to shut the window and quickly examine the damage. On his way, the dim light once again caught his attention and he realised he had not checked his bocchan's bathroom, where a candle was resting. Shutting the window firmly, he stretched until he heard the bones in his back pop and weaved his way to the light source.

Nothing could have prepared Sebastian for the sight he was about to see. A thick crimson liquid was trailing down every available wall and surface. It slid down the bathtub and dripped from the rim of the toilet, joining together and pooling in the centre. In the middle of the room was where the puddle was formed, far too much blood for any being to loose. Closing the door behind him, he noticed spatters of the red drops of life over the panels, spread against the wood with a great ferocity. Once the shock had worn off, he noticed a small cloth near the edge, drenched in the ruby fluid. Picking it up by an edge in between two gloved fingers, Sebastian noticed the small tears within the fabric. Using his other hand, he held it out flat in the air, studying it as the blood rolled from it in crystal drops. Two small tears were situated in the middle of the cloth, caused by something small and sharp being embedded in the thin material. However, nothing in this room would have been able to create such a rip. It only increased the butler's confusion and added more to his unanswered questions. What was that creature? How did it get in? What was it even doing in the young master's chambers to begin with? All leading up to a much more chilling question. One that was neither solved nor settling by the appearance of a massacre.

Where was Earl Ciel Phantomhive?

* * *

**Note: None of the servants know about the curse. That should help clear up any confusion, if there is any.**

**P.S. if you're feeling mighty generous, hows about you move that there mouse and review this for me. Pretty please! :D**

* * *

**[19/10/2012] - Updated! Changed a sentence because it didn't really make sense. Thanks to Aservis Roturier for pointing it out for me :)**


	3. SORRY!

**Hey! Anyone out there who might be reading this! I would like to apologize for how long it is taking me to post a new chapter but I have reasons! Valid reasons (I think). First is that I was busy on Fathers day and then my dad went and gave me his chest and throat cold which I HAD ONLY JUST GOT RID OF. So I've been ill and couldn't think well enough to give you all quality text. I also haven't had that much access to the laptop and have felt too tired when I actually did, so I'M SO SORRY! The next chap will be up ASAP. Thanks for understanding, bye!**


	4. Chapter 2: When creatures attack

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long. I could probably give you a whole load of excuses that you would most likely moan at me for as stupid reasons for not updating so we're just gonna skip that bit and let you read the official Chapter 2! *drumroll***

* * *

The sound of screaming shook Sebastian from his shocked revere, drawing him from the stained bathroom and down the long and shadowy corridor. Weaving his way around the many twists and turns in the mansion, running through the theoretical map in his mind, he found himself heading towards one of the mansions lower rooms, used now as a storage chamber. Stepping lightly as he ran, the soft clicking of his un-scuffed shoes as they hit the floor, he soon arrived on the lower levels.

The dark tunnels were daunting, the almost absence of light seemed heavy and threatening and Sebastian's run slowed to a quick walk, tap-tapping along the icy cobblestone. Various golden tinged candelabras resting in slots along the stone walls, casting their glow upon the butler's slender figure as he seemed to blend into the shadows. As he continued down the hall, the screams grew and echoed, mingling with the subtle sound of growling, the sort to consider as a warning. But being the brave demon he was, Sebastian continued down his trail towards the cries. Getting closer, he began to hear shouting as well, several curse words immediately recognisable and several phrases fitting along the lines of "catch it!".

The voices most definitely belonged to the other servants of the house; May-rin, Finny and Bard. There was no way of confirming whether Tanaka was there also, as the screams were too long and the calling too clashing. The noise seemed to be dying down, and the crashing becoming much less consistent and sudden. Had the butler not known of the beast on the loose, he would have presumed this to be calming and simply put it down to Pluto being the mischievous pup he was. However, due to the current circumstances, this only served to spur him on further. Breaking into a sprint, he raced towards the now silent entryway at the end of the daunting tunnel.

The sight brought him to a sudden stand-still. The three young servants were sprawled across the stone panels, blood pooling beneath them. Fortunately, the older servant was not with them [however, that could be both worrying and calming at the same time]. Bruises littered their frail bodies, along with various scratch marks; thankfully, none were deep enough to draw blood. They had barely passed the skin surface. Some parts of their uniform were singed, possibly by the candles small flames that now flickered dimly on the scene. Sebastian took a moment to take it all in before his instincts kicked in and he knelt beside the figure closest to him to assess their injuries.

First it was Mey-Rin, her magenta hair slipping from beneath the cover and into her smooth face. Her eyes were closed lightly and her glasses lay cracked and discarded near a broken tea set. Some of the sharp shards were flung across the floor, many of which were coated in blood or lying within the young maid's skin. Gently turning her onto her back [after ensuring she would not lie on glass], Sebastian began to cautiously removing the embedded shards. Once all the shards were safely removed, he checked her pupils and heart rate, as well as her breathing. After making sure she was simply unconscious and had no chance of bleeding out, he stood from his crouch and moved towards the chef slumped against one of the walls.

Down Bard's left arm, shoulder and a small portion of his neck and back were a shocking array of burns and scalding, possibly caused by the candles or the hot tea. Whilst appearing to be quite drastic, it would seem that the burns should serve no lasting affect. Carefully twisting the injured chef, Sebastian noted that the burns seemed to be the most severe result from the attack. Small yet light scratched also littered the man but none proved to be any trouble and would surely heal of their own accord. A deep bruising was starting to form around the left wrist but a quick check showed no damage to the bone. Lifting his eyelids, the butler saw no signs of concussion ot any other form of brain damage. He softly tut-ed at the semi-shredded shirt that now adorned the younger male and swiftly ripping it from the collar, he folded and tied it into a sort of make-shift sling for the blistered arm. Sebastian could not help but feel sympathy for the chef for when he awoke. It was most definitely going to be a painful few days for Bard.

Finally, the demon moved onto the youngest of the three, Finnian. From what he could see, it would appear as if the boy had been holding onto the beast for quite some time. His forearms were beginning to bruise lightly on the inside, his hands red from the tension. Blood trickled down his neck and over the front of his collar bones, staining the light shirt a deep red. A gash was present on the back of his head, seeping blood through the thick blonde locks. It didn't seem too deep but it could still be quite dangerous. As gently as he could, Sebastian pulled the boy's shirt from around his frail frame and wrapped it around his head, covering the slightly grusome wound. He tutted in disgust at the track-mark scars that coated the boy's arms. Whilst checking the gardener for further wounds, he felt the body tense and flinch beneath his touch. Pulling back, the butler noticed as his eye twitched ever-so-slightly before opening slightly. It was a moment before the slits focussed on the crouching butler and an attempted smile graced his lips, ending up as more of a grimace.

"Mr Sebastian" he whispered hoarsely.

"Finnian" the butler responded, sympathy leaking into his tone. It was at that moment that the young botanist seemed to break down as tears began to fall and he let loose sobs that broke even Sebastian's demonic heart. Without thinking, he drew the weeping boy to his chest and rocked him as though he would with a child. Finnian stared up at Sebastian with wide pain and fear filled eyes, a red rim growing around the edges and his lip still shaking.

"Finny"

The gardener blinked at the sudden break of comforting silence.

"I need to know what happened" the demon spoke softly yet strictly. He needed to find this beast before it could cause them anymore damage. Not to mention he was yet to find his bocchan and ensure that he was safe. It was a daunting amount of blood that remained in the bathroom and yet something told him that his young master was still alive. For how long, he did not know.

"All I really remember is that this great black beast came hurtling towards us from down the corridor. Like a great cat, he was"

"A cat?" the butler asked in shock.

"Bigger than a regular cat. It's claws and teeth were massive and it had thick black fur with rippling muscles. Huge, it was. When it stood up, it was almost as tall as Bard! We hardly stood a chance."

"Did you happen to see which way it went, Finnian?"

"I think it might have gone down that way" he replied, pointing towards one of the corridors leading to the courtyard. As the butler was about to make his way in the direction of the boy's arm, he felt something grip at his tailcoat. With mild surprise, he turned towards the gardener who was now carefully pulling himself to his feet.

"Please be careful Mr Sebastian. That creature is like no other. It's eyes seemed to glow and he looked right down into my very soul, I'm sure he did. I don't want to see anyone else get hurt." Tears were starting to form in his eyes again and Sebastian couldn't help but feel for him.

"I promise that for as long as I am able, no harm shall befall anyone else in this home or family" He stared at the small smile growing on the boy's face and once again began his journey outside, but not before turning back to Finny. "Do you think you would be able to move Mey-rin and Bard to a more suitable environment, possibly a sitting room or one of the spare bedrooms? This current setting cannot be doing anything for their health."

"Yes Sir, Mr Sebastian, Sir!" Finny saluted before hefting the limp form of Mey-rin over his shoulder and waving at the departing butler with his other hand, the regained twinkle glistening in his eyes.

* * *

As he was nearing the end of another of the mansion's winding tunnels, Sebastian noted more sounds. These appeared to be more along the lines of high-pitched whines, like an animal in pain. Panic filled the butler at the thought of Pluto, such a sweet and -innocent- human-dog-thing, being forced to deal with this new feline predator. Surely he wouldn't be unlucky enough to be attacked by the beast. Fate, unfortunately, was not on the demon's side for as he drew closer, the sounds became clearer and the barks and shrieks became torture for his supernatural ears. It was then that the demon realised those sounds could belong to no other.

* * *

**So... what did you think? Worth the wait? Don't worry, unless something comes up, I plan to have the next chapter up soon. Either that or I shall give you a one-shot. Anyone fancy reviewing with a one-shot suggestion? No? Worth a try...**


	5. Chapter 3: The gardens

**Okay people, I know this is unnaturally short for me but I just wanted to make sure you had something because right now, I am writing this big fight scene thing and I don't really know how long it's going to take. For all I know, I could have it updated again in a couple of hours...or tomorrow. Most likely the latter. But anyway, sorry for the sad bits here and that will probably follow in the next chapter, 'cuz I'm feeling all depressed right now...**

***RANT***

**Okay so basically, I was meant to be singing in the vocal group in the assembly so I went into school today [my friend came with me for support] going on a goose chase to find the vocal teacher, only to be told that because I hadn't been to rehearsal since June, I wasn't allowed to perform. Just so you're not confused, I was on exam leave, like full weeks off since then and I thought it would be pretty pointless to go in for 30 mins once a week. To be honest, it was pretty much the same stuff each week, and the lyrics weren't going to suddenly change, were they? Anyway, I was all hyped up about this because it was one of the very few things that make me feel confident about myself, something I feel I am good at. But now my self-worth has gone and plummeted. Grrr.**

***RANT OVER***

**Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAP-**

**WAIT!**

**I've been forgetting the disclaimer...**

**_Disclaimer: DeiDei does not own Kuroshitsuji nor any of the characters. If she did then there would have been more AloisxCiel._  
**

* * *

Leaving Finnian back with the other servants, Sebastian raced down the tunnel towards the dim light. Traces of blood could be seen, spread across the stone path he was following. Soon enough, the cavern opened up to the back courtyard of the Phantomhive manor. Moonlight littered over the neatly trimmed trees and hedges, outlining each leaf and twig. A light breeze wove around the even blades of grass and whistled against the crevices of the walls. More blood was shimmering under the moon, now apparent in pools. Fear began to bubble in Sebastians chest. The servants would not have bled enough to cause this, leaving it only to belong to the beast, Pluto or his young master.

An strained howl split the air, breaking the butler from his revere and causing him to take off in it's general direction. The cries were weaker than before and soft yelps were mixing in. Drawing closer, he finally saw the large white figure of the hound. Pluto was writhing where he sat, swiping at something that he could not yet see clear enough yet he knew what it was most likely to be. That monster was attacking Pluto. Waiting no longer, Sebastian bolted towards the whimpering wolf and leapt at the now obviously noticable feline. Charging as fast as inhumanly possible, he flung the beast against one of the prim trees. A sickening thud could be heard as the animal made impact but the butler was far past caring about the health of such a monster. A glistening trail of red was left as the feline fell to the floor in a clump of fur.

Turning back to the silver hound with sympathy in his eyes, Sebastian frowned and the current events of the household and couldn't help feel he was partially to blame. His part of the contract included protection bocchan as well as all the members of the Phantomhive manor. Not to mention he had become quite attached to them over the past year. Pluto lay in front of him, breathing heavily and Sebastian let the tears fall. His young master was missing, his last location now a bathroom drowned in blood. The younger servants, barely adults. He had gone with his young master to collect them and now they lay broken and bleeding. And now Pluto was hurt, with no true way of knowing the extent of his injuries. The only thing he could be certain of was that the hound was not going to die, at least, not yet. Closing his eyes softly, the demon leant against the thick fur, burying his head in the mass as tears continued to fall.

* * *

*** Sebastian's POV***

* * *

A feral growl split the silence.

Feeling Pluto's hot breath against my cheek and the grey strands intertwining with my own ebony locks, I supported myself on him as I stood, barely remembering how I had fallen. Wiping the tracks from my cheeks and returning to my once again stoic demeanor, I turned to face the monster that had caused so much damage, both physically and emotionally. What I saw shocked me, and for a moment I considered backing away but no, I held my ground. I was not going to be beaten by something as weak as this _thing_. I was a demon, damn it! And it was time I started acting like one.

* * *

**So, remember to tell me what you thought in a review and I will try and update as soon as I can, okay? Good.**


	6. Chapter 4: A Demon's defence

**So I planned on posting this sooner but I had a bit of difficulty with writing a fight scene. I have never really written a fight scene that didn't involve superpowers or ghosts before so think of this as my first ever fight scene. Remember to review and tell me what you think.**

_**Disclaimer: DeiDei does not own Kuroshitsuji nor does she own the characters. She owns this story though!**_

* * *

***Sebastian's POV***

* * *

Smoking blue eyes glared across at me from the shadows. It was starting to get lighter, indicating we were now in the early hours of the morning but I felt no fatigue nor was I planning to. My target stalked out from beneath the canopy of leaves, a snarl gracing it's lips. Those menacing eyes held a determined fire, something that could only be matched by my own. Crouching slightly, I glared at the creature as it crept closer, muscles tense and ready to attack. It's paws twitched, curling and stretching, before they released inch-and-a-half long nail, clawing into the grass and shimmering like dark metal. The smooth onyx lips pulled back to reveal pearly teeth, dagger-like and deadly. Small hissing growls escaped through the gaps though this did nothing to intimidate me.

I felt the wind begin to pick up around us, the air dropping to a chill. It sent a shiver down my spine yet I paid it no notice. My main focus was situated directly ahead of me, fur rippling over it's muscles, no more than 5 metres between us. I was close enough to see the hot breath that came from it's lips, the liquid building in the corner of it's glowing eyes, whether from the breeze or pain, I couldn't tell. It took a second before I noticed the blood drying down the ribcage of the feline. The beast was shaking slightly, and the breathing a little heavier than it should have been, and yet it still stood standing, letting the battle be fueled by rage and adrenaline. As was I.

It took only seconds to go from staring each other down to the inevitable battle. Eyes flashing, we leapt at each other, meeting mid-air in a flurry of fur and claws. My gloves lay discarded on the grass as I fought off against the beast, black nails digging deep into the creatures skin. I could feel as each of it's blade-like claws split the strong seems of my tailcoat, skimming over the surface of my own skin. However, with the speed and agility I possess, I managed to avoid each of it's attacks. Again and again, we faced each other, dragging our nails into each other and getting out unscathed. One of the main problems I encountered was the sheer strength of the beast. Many times had I went for him, only to be pounded away by the sleek mass of hair and muscle.

Breathing heavily, I stood once more and watched the feline as it stalked the surrounding area. We were evenly matched. Both fighting with intense ferocity and anger. I needed to beat it and yet something was holding me back, telling me to stop. Ignoring the aforementioned voice, I clenched my fists and dove back in. Unprepared for the sudden attack, I used it's surprise to my advantage. Knocking it from it's feet, I punched as strong as I could, allowing those I was close to to fuel my rage. I was kicking it hard and fast before it even had time to stand. Rain started to pour onto my back and head, matting my silken locks and yet I paid it no heed. I was more concerned with doing my job. My job as Demon Butler to the Phantomhive Estate...and my Young master. I had to protect it at all cost. A few bruises were nothing.

The pause was only a moment, a second to catch my breath. But apparently, that was all it needed. I had no time to react as the thick fur came up against my cheek, bristling strands of fur scratching against my skin. The force made my neck crack as I flew backwards onto the damp grass, sending a shiver up my spine. Air was knocked from my chest and pain encased my entire being and I couldn't help but watch as the feline crept closer, a malicious glint in it's eye and teeth bared. The rain was falling heavily now and I could feel the liquid seeping into the remains of my suit. I was still as the beast perched itself above me, rainwater slipping down it's face and dripping from the hair on it's chin. The muscular arm seemed to raise in slow motion, claws unsheathing at a dramatic snails-pace. I couldn't help but wince and close my eyes in anticipation, waiting for the monster to bring down the blades and send me back down to the underworld.

After a couple of minutes, I opened my eyes, staring into the hesitant face of the feline above me. Had I seen the confusion on my face at that point, I probably would have laughed. It's teeth were hidden behind a guilty frown. It's eyes now held a vibrant purple tinge, the fire that was once there was now shrouded with regret and shame. The arm slowly lowered and it's head dipped to me in submission. Reaching out a hand, I cautiously dragged my fingers gently across it's forehead. After sensing no danger, I pulled my winded body into a seated position whilst staring at the feline beside me. Our eyes locked for a moment and I swore I could see tears falling amongst the rain. Before I could speak a word, I heard the sudden unmistakable sound of a howl.

Turning sharply, I could see the silver form of a large, and most definitely angry, hound, pounding towards us. Panting and growling furiously amonst the now present thunder. The wind picked up even more as Pluto arrived and scooped the startled beast up in his mighty jaws. My shouts were ignored against the roaring wind and explosive thunder. The rain had begun to become blinding and small twigs caught in the breeze were scraping against my bruised skin. I could only watch in horror as the feline was shaken rapidly in the wolf's mouth, letting out what could only be the cat equivenlant of a scream, growling strongly in pain and terror. Blood was trickling down Pluto's jaw from his captive, staining the thick fur on his chin. In but a few seconds, the silver hound had flung the clump of ebony fur away from our current location, sending it flying to the other gardens. With a growl of finality, the silver wolf stalked away, seemingly taking the wind and rain and storm with him as he left.

I was sat it shock for quite some time. I didn't know how long I was sat cross legged, but by the time I looked around, the grass was beginning to dry and the sky held a pink-ish glow as the sun was starting to rise. Birds were resting in their trees and small animals traipsed across the damp ground. It was as if none of the previous events had happened. And yet, I knew they had, and that the creature had landed somwhere in front gardens. Pulling myself onto unsteady feet, I began the short treck across the gardens, weaving through the foliage.

* * *

***3rd Person***

* * *

The sun was high in the sky by the time Sebastian reached his destination, crimson eyes scanning the location. It only took him a second to notice the small object sticking out from behind the large fountain. His eyes carefully monitered the surrounding area, stepping cautiously as he eyed the shadows caused by the sunlight. Eventually, he made it close enough to the fountain to notice the pink-red tinge in the water. A small head of black/blue hair could be seen over the edge, leaning heavily against the marble, a small streak of red smeared across it's pristine surface and trickling into the liquid pool.

Fear and Pain bubbled in his chest as he ran towards the bleeding figure. As he reached the other side of the fountain, the demon couldn't help the gasp and whisper that escaped his llips.

"Bocchan..."

* * *

**Remember to review and tell me what you think about this chapter or if you have any suggestions for a one-shot or something. BTW, thanks to anyone who has been sticking with this and my randomly unorganised updating schedule. :)**


	7. Chapter 5: Waiting and Waking

***FANFARE***

**New Chapter! Back into my comfort zone here really... glad to know the fight scene turned out alright. Not much to say about this chapter except that you can now probably tell that Finny is my fave of the other four servants :3 Anyway, it's a kind of sad and thoughtful chapter ahead. Just a warning. Remeber to feel the sympathy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. *cries in corner***

* * *

Sunlight streamed in through the large window and past the dark curtains, resting on the prone figure lying silently in the satin sheets. A young boy lay under the freshly changed cerulian covers, his too small frame looking even smaller on such a large bed. Looking closer, you could see that his dark hair was matted and damp and beads of sweat steadily rolled down his flushed face. His gentle features were scrunched up in discomfort and pain. The thin blue cover was pulled over his bare chest and stuck slightly to the moist and heated skin. Every now and then, his hand would twitch or his fair lips would slip into a grimace for a moment, but other than that, Ciel Phantomhive was still.

Sat by his side, and just as still as his young master, was the Demon Butler, Sebastian Michaelis. His head was resting on his arms, face creased with worry and red eyes watching Ciel's every breath. He was slouched over in a way that he would never allow another being to see, for he had a reputation to keep, but whilst alone, he could let out all the stress that had built up over the previous few hours. Had it not been for the occasional gesture of checking the Earl's forhead or rubbing his pale face in frustration, one would have thought him to be some sort of statue.

"How could so much have happened overnight?" he asked to the almost empty room, not really expecting an answer.

* * *

***flashback***

* * *

_"Bocchan!" he cried before taking off again around to the source of the blood._

_His young master was unconscious, resting heavily on the edging on the fountain, eyes closed lightly and his mouth slightly open. His breathing was heavy and rasping, chest falling and rising with every strained gasp. His frail form was slumped on the damp grass, clothed in nothing but a dirty and shredded white tunic to shield him from the elements._

_Small scratches were littered across his porcelain skin like cracks and blood slipped down his cheeks like crimson tears. His hands and feet were covered in gashes that seeped lifes liquid into the already drowned ground, small trails connecting from further up the limbs to create tiny red pools around him. However, what shocked Sebastian more about Ciel's hands and feet was the currently impossible scene he was witnessing. Fine black hairs were slinking back into his pores whilst his nails were long, sharp and silver yet they were slowly returning to normal. Holding one of the smaller hands in his own, the butler observed closely as the nails short and pale, like those of the average human. He watched in facination as the small cuts began to knit themselves together, scratches fading into little pink blotches before fading from view. _

_He had only been there for a few minutes and yet almost all of the scratches had healed and there were no more -visible- bruises. Leaning forward, he catiously placed a re-gloved finger between his young master's parted lips, lifting the upper and observing his teeth. What he saw confirmed his theory. Lengthy fang-like teeth were steadily shrinking back to those of a human, the gums turning back from their deep black into a pale pink. The wounds, the claws, the fangs. Although he didn't want to believe it, the evidence gave him no choice. Ciel Phantomhive was the feline creature._

* * *

***flashback end***

* * *

A light knock on the door broke Sebastian from trance and drew his attention.

"Come in Finnian"

The door opened with a soft creak and the young man walked in, a grim smile on his face and a small tray held in bandaged hands. His expression became serious as he turned his sights towards his young master and swiftly walked towards the bed, carefully avoiding the debris. The room had not yet been cleaned, the only difference being that the sheets had been changed so as to contain the Earl. Other than that, a few things had been fiddled with and two simple wooden chairs had been drawn to the bedside. Even the blood from the en suite had been left alone, forgotten in it's unnatural pools and drying streaks. For the moment, the focus of the two males rested on the youngest figure upon the mattress.

Silently, Finny took the second seat opposite from the butler, his back towards the suns rays, although they did nothing to warm him. Gathering the items from the tray, he handed the black case to Sebastian, who nodded his thanks and accepted it graciously, whilst placing the small bowl and cloth on the chestnut unit. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he wrung the cold water from the cloth, folded it neatly and placed it upon Ciel's flushed forehead. Grabbing another, he repeated the routine, only this time placing the damp fabric on his young master's chest. The child's breathing hitched momentarily as the material settled in place, but after that it seemed to give him a positive result.

Turning his attention back to the butler before him, he watched in a child-like curiousity as the hands moved swiftly and gracefully, wrapping the stark white material over the various wounds and scratches.

"How are the others, Finny?"

The sudden break in the silence made him jump, startling him as he turned towards Sebastian. It took a moment for his mind to register that he had in fact, been asked a question and another moment for him to remember the answer.

"They're fine for the most part. I found Tanaka in one of the kitchen store rooms with his tea, apparently he had stayed there when the noises started. Mey-rin should be good as new pretty soon. It was mostly just bruising and cuts from the glass. She's a little sore and tired at the moment but I bet she'll be back to her old self by tomorrow. Unfortunately, Bard'll take a little bit longer, seeing as how badly he was burned. There might even be scaring. He woke up for a little while before I gave him some painkillers. I must have been crying at the time, because he gave me this massive grin and made jokes about how ladies love scars. I hate to say how such a horrific made me laugh but it did. I also managed to get a good look at Pluto. He'll probably be resting for a little while but luckily there was no lasting damage. You must have put up one hell of a fight Mr Sebastian. I mean, I swore I saw a dent in one of the trees out there. I never knew you were that strong! How-"

He cut off, realising how much he had ended up talking. With a heavy blush set upon his cheeks, he turned his head up towards the butler, expecting a look of annoyance at the very least. Sebastian, however, sat it the hard seat, a light smile gracing his features, his only response being the mirth in his eyes and a curt nod.

"I'll need your help for this part Finny. Could you help me lift bocchan into a seated position and keep him there whilst I work?" the demon asked

"Of course, Mr Sebastian" he nodded enthusiastically as he placed one hand on Ciel's shoulder and the other on his ribs, near his armpit.

"Gently does it"

Within seconds, the unconscious Earl was sat up loosely, the botanist holding onto his upper body carefully, blushing slightly at the prospect of holding his half-naked master. The sheets had slid down from his burning chest, revealing the still weeping gash across several of his ribs. Looking at the wound, the butler couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

***flashback***

* * *

_He was so preoccupied with his young master's transformation, he barely noticed the small stain of blood spreading through the shirt over his ribcage, above a large tear in the fabric. The red was growing fast and dark, sticking the material to his pale and inflamed skin. Bracing himself, the demon tore the drenched shirt from his master's chest, leaving the remnants to hang over his arms and back. It scared Sebastian more than he'd like to admit how his bocchan made no reaction to the sudden removal of the fabric, nor to the harsh morning conditions or rippling jolt from the tear. _

_The lack of cover soon revealed a rather shocking amount of bruised skin, fading from deep purple to a yellow-ish green. Minute scratches were spread across the boy's torso and a straight cut just above his naval was leaking blood down his icy skin. His back had not been left unscathed either, as a long line of black snaked it's way down and around his spine. That, however, was not what left the butler speechless. It was the great and undoubtably painful split that rested over the lower ribs and was bleeding profusely. The skin surrounding it was sore and cracked, flashing a dangerous maroon shade as it was continually moistened by the flowing fluid. The wound was deep but, fortuantely, clean, washed from either the rain or the fountain, he did not know. Drawing his red eyes up to the head of his master, Sebastian noted that blood had long since stopped flowing into the pool of the fountain behind him, leaving only a tinged streak in it's path. Studying the back of Ciel's head, the butler came across a small and already healing cut, obviously looking worse than it was. Sighing with both relief and regret, the demon slid back to rest on his knees whilst gazing at his young master's fair face and the crimson lines that marred his features._

* * *

***flashback end***

* * *

The guilt was bubbling painfully in Sebastian's chest as he tightly wound the garment around the young master's torso, carefully weaving between the gardeners arms as he supported the unconscious figure. The emotional anguish was rearing it's ugly head, screaming it's threats and torment, bringing silent and hidden tears to the butler's eyes. Tears that no-one would see. Tucking the edges in, he leaned back to admire his handiwork. The bandages were smooth and even, crisp and white and standing out against the almost fushia tinted skin. No blood could be seen seeping through the soft materials yet it was not tight enough to cut off breathing or circulation.

"That should do it, Finnian."

The boy in question looked up swiftly, a look a surprise on his face before the blush returned and he carefully lowered the young Earl back onto the covers before standing from the wooden chair, stretching to remove the knots that had formed in his cramped muscles. He turned towards the butler, head dipped slightly, his quivering voice breaking the silence once more.

"Is there anything else I could do for you, Mr Sebastian?"

"No thank you, Finny. Head back to your quarters and catch up on some sleep. You may be quite the persuader but you are not fooling me."

"Are you su-?"

"Yes, quite sure. Now please, check on the others and get some rest. You may be stronger than others but you are not invincible. Remember that."

Finnian was quite taken aback. Never before had he heard the man speak with such emotion in his voice before, often sticking to more stoic and monotonous tones. The concern and pain in those words left his stomach in knots and his mind in tatters. Stuttering, he nodded his head towards the raven-haired male, giving his thanks and casting one long regretful look at his young master before departing from the large bedroom, the door closing with a soft thud.

Running gloves once again over his flustered face, Sebastian leant forward and resumed his watch over his oblivious young master.

* * *

Many hours had passed when Sebastian first noticed signs of life in the still figure. A simple twitch of the hand had caught his attention, followed soon after by an almost inaudiable groan. This led to scrunching facial features and fluttering lashes. It was a agonisingly slow process and Ciel's resistant body pulled him back into a dull consciousness. The first thing he noticed was the cool glass placed against his parched lips, and the crystal liquid that trickled down his dry throat. Next was the dull ache and heat that seemed to radiate off of his entire being. It was painful yet bearable. Finally he noticed the black clad figure seated at his bedside. The sun had begun to set and the dimming light was casting shadows across the room.

"Sebastian..." His voice was soft and cracking, straining out the syllables.

"Young master, I believe you have something you wish to tell me."

* * *

**Ooh, we're getting into it now! Tell me what you thought of it in a review! **

**ALSO! Tell me people, should the other servants find out about Ciel's secret? 'Cuz at the moment, Sebastian knows, Finny thinks he was attacked and the others are clueless?**

**REVIEW! Reviewers get the next chapter dedicated to them as well as a virtual hug!**


	8. Chapter 6: Questions

**Gah! It's so short! I'm really sorry about the length. I promise the others will be longer. Please believe me!**

**This sort of classes as a filler chapter, because it's been almost a week since I updated [I think] and I haven't been able to write the 'reveal all' chapter up to a good quality, so I thought, "Since all you R&R's are being so kind, I'll make sure you all have something to read until I finish the 'reveal'." Because, in my opinion, the back story is to be quite an iconic and dramatic moment in this fic and to post that whilst it's rubbish would ruin the desired effect. Anyway, enough of my chatter, On with the chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: DeiDei still does not own Kuroshitsuji, nor does she own it's characters. 'Nuff said._  
**

* * *

The tension was heavy, making the spacious room seem even larger. Sebastian continued to watch the boy as he turned his head away from him, unwilling to meet his gaze. A blush graced his cheeks, from fever or shame, it was impossible to tell. The demon's eyes were surprisingly soft and sympathetic, his features gentle and drawn into a slight frown. The sun was still setting as they remained in that position. It was near dark when a sudden voice split the silence.

"Do the others know?"

Sebastian was shocked slightly at the question but quickly recovered.

"They know a creature was roaming the halls but, they do not know _who_ it was."

A barely audiable sigh of relief was released from the figure between the covers. Sweat still shined upon his body and his breath was hot and heavy. It was obvious that fever was still raging through his form.

"Are you hurt?"

Ciel's voice was quiet and distant, his eyes pleading as he stared up at the demon at his bedside.

"I would think it more appropriate to ask if _you_ are hurt, young master?"

"I'm fine" he snapped "Now tell me!"

The desperation in his tone nearly broke the heart Sebastian didn't know he had. This was one of the rare moments when he remebered just how young his young master was. Before him was a boy, a child, who had been forced through things no one should have to see. How his fragile mind could cope, the demon did not know. Nor did he care to think of such things. Instead, he put on a small smile.

"It's nothing I cannot handle. Simply a few bruises here and there."

"And the others...was anyone else hurt?"

The silence was back. Even more consuming than before. A battle was being faught withing Sebastians mind. On the one hand, he could tell Ciel what had happened on the previous night, of how he visciously attacked those he cared about, and pray that he could handle it and wouldn't end up having a breakdown because of it. On the other hand, he could lie to him, tell him they were all fine and hope they would all recover before his bocchan was back to full health. He would also need to hope that Ciel did not remember any of the events from the night before. However, looking into his young masters face, he saw the fair features creased into a slight glare, as if to say 'don't you dare lie to me'. Sighing, Sebastian realised that he was left with no other option but to tell the truth. He bowed his head as he spoke, finding it unbareable to see the pain that would marr his young masters face.

"Early on in the night, you encountered Finnian, Mei-rin and Bard. I'm not entirely sure what happened as I didn't arrive until after you left. Mei-rin appears to have landed on glass but none of shards went too deep so I was able to fix her up quite well. A small portion of Bard's body was burned, possibly by the candles but it should serve no lasting damage. It would appear as if Finnian tried to hold you off as he had gained himself several bruises. He also appeared to hit the wall quite hard and he may have a headache for the next few hours but other than that he's fine. All of them had a few scratches covering them-"

"Scratches?!" Ciel cut him off, panic and terror heavy in his tone.

Sebastian nodded slightly to the horrified Earl.

"Did it break the skin?"

"What?" The butler was confused by the question. How much damage could scratches do?

"The scratches. Did they break the skin? Did they draw blood?" His speech was frantic and his movements were far to adrenaline-powered for a sick person. It was as though he was moments away from grabbing the butler and shaking him for an answer.

"No, young master. They were very light. I would think that a few insignificant scratches should be the least of your worries."

The young Earl chuckled lightly, his lips pulled into a sadistic smile.

"That's how it spreads. Through the blood." At the demon's confused expression, the Phantomhive continued. "If my teeth or nails were to come in direct contact with someones bloodstream, then it passes on to them. Then they would become like me..." His head dipped and he muttered the last sentance.

Sebastian stared at the boy, unsure of what to say. Was it even possible to comfort him after what he had been through? Probably not. Maybe getting him to talk about it might help, let him get it off of his chest and actually show emotions for the first time in who-knows-how-long. Taking a deep breath, Sebastian voiced his thoughts.

"You know, you haven't actually told me how this all happened. Perhaps this is something I should know. I may even be able to help."

If possible, Ciel's head dipped even lower and his shoulder slumped with it.

"No-one can help me, not even you"

His voice was quiet and resigned. It made his sound small and broken. It showed a side of Ciel Phantomhive that the public never saw.

"Sometimes it helps to talk about things"

His voice made Ciel's frail and shaking figure jolt. Somehow the demon had managed to silently move and crouch beside the young Earl, his face beside the boy's ear and a gloves hand perched atop his thin shoulder.

They were sat like that for several minutes, until the silence was becoming unbearable and he couldn't help but speak.

"Do you remember the first time you saved me?"

* * *

**BTW, thanks to anyone who's sticking with this. Please R&R! Until next time people!**


	9. Chapter 7: Telling the Tale Pt 1

__**Thank you all for your patience! I really hope this has been worth the wait. I think this is one of my longer chapters if not THE longest.**

**I'm sorry it's taking a while for me to update... I'm just getting stressed because my exam results will be ready in 5 days and if they aren't good then I cannot do 'Psychology' which is a lesson I have been waiting for since primary school.**

**Anyway, enough with that, Onto the Chapter!**

_**Disclaimer: DeiDei still does not own Kuroshitsuji. She owns this plot and Stephen. That's about it...**_

* * *

_"Do you remember the first time you saved me?"_

Of course he remembered. It was the first time in many years that he had been summoned, that he had made a contract. And with a soul as rare and beautiful as Ciel Phantomhive, he could not refuse. How such an arrogant and demanding child could possess such a soul was beyond him and yet it would surely be worth it in the end.

The moment he arrived, he had saved the boy from certain death. He had attacked those who sought to harm him and let the spilling blood refresh his darkened senses. Never before had he felt so truly...alive. Over the course of a year, he had been a loyal servant to the young Earl and he regretted to admit that he had, in fact, been tamed. What shocked him more was the fact that he didn't mind it, and part of him knew that he had changed his young master as well.

Bringing his trailing mind back to the present, he realised his bocchan was still staring intently at him, obviously expecting an answer. A swift nod served as his reply, followed soon after by "But I am unsure of how this relates to the current situation, my lord"

"It is taking great strength on my part to tell you about this and I do not want any interruptions. Any questions you may wish to ask can wait until the end and you are not to speak until I ask you directly. Is that understood?"

A curt bob of the demons head triggered a heavy sigh from the beds occupant. The Earl of Phantomhive sat for a moment, fingers twisting in his lap, mind reeling, as he thought of where he should begin. The butler sat patiently, as always, at his bedside awaiting the tale that lay so heavily on his bocchan's conscience.

"I had been there for quite a while before I called out to you. From what I've heard from Lizzie, it could have been up to a month. I remember screaming for the first few hours, shouting for the first few days, crying after that until it hit the week mark. That was when I was put with some of the other children. There weren't many, only around ten or so, all of them silent and dead inside. You could see it in their eyes. I'd seen dolls with more life than them and that scared me. I didn't want to end up like that, I promised myself that I wouldn't. But, before the next week was out, I was well on my way. I kept crying but most of the time I didn't even notice the tears. I barely flinched when someone came in and took one of the girls. I didn't know who she was, if she had a family or friends or people waiting. I didn't even know her name. And that hurt me more than I knew. She didn't return after that."

Ciel stopped for a moment. He could feel the tears building up in his eyes and his fingers gripped tightly against the soft sheets. Sebastian looked on with sympathetic eyes but, true to his word, remained silent.

"Eventually, I was moved into a much larger room. I had no knowledge of how long I'd been there or whether I was even going to leave, but by that point I didn't really care anymore. I must have appeared quite impassive as I was thrown into the new cage, although I suppose no-one really had any fight left in them anymore. My new home was vast, cages littered almost every wall, filled with the emanciated remains of children, unable to tell whether they were dead or alive. Blood and ... other substances ... dripped between most of the bars and it took all my strength not to throw up or pass out. Many of the children were placid, lounging in the corner as though they were forgotten and frozen in time. Others were screaming or groaning, some crying out loudly. The boy next to me was one of the louder ones. Every day he would curse the men who came for him, the ones who dragged him away. Soon enough he would be returned back to the cage and the only thing that would break his silence was his heavy breathing as he struggled to stay awake. Most of the time he would be crying, and his hair would stick to the sweat on his forehead, even though the room held no warmth. In only a few hours, he recovered and started to scream again. Sometimes it got so bad that they had so sedate him."

A small grimace had worked it's way onto the young Earls face, his eyes downcast as he glared holes into the fabric that covered his fevered lap. He had been so caught up in his memories, he had forgotten about his own illness. Thankfully thought, Sebastian had not. Before Ciel even had time to think about it, a glass of water was placed before him, a gloved hand holding it lightly. Ciel reached out slowly and grabbed it from him, muttering a quiet "thanks" before putting it to his dry lips.

The sudden silence as the boy drank made the room feel heavy and cluttered, as if the air itself was too thick to breathe. The diminishing light didn't help matters and so the butler stood, lifting a candelabra from one of the tables and lighting it before the boys eyes could even turn in his direction. Both candle and cup were placed down in sync, Ciel shifting into a more comfortable position whilst Sebastian moved back to his seat at the bedside.

"For quite a while, I could only watch. I learnt that they would come for him once a day which helped me create a time scale. It scared me, more than I'd care to admit but I never let any of it show. It was about four days in that I realised I had been staring intently at him and he hadn't even noticed. He seemed to be the only one in here with any life left in him, but by the way he was looking, he must have been there for years. His hair was long and unkept, dyed a dark maroon from blood and dirt. His frame was so thin, it was a wonder he was still standing. His clothing was torn but also quite simple, something that should only be there to keep him from dying on them, but it hung from his limbs and made him look even smaller than me. Back then, he must have been around 11 or 12 years old. He was far too young."

The butler was incredibly tempted to ask what, exactly, the young boy was too young for but the solemn look on his young masters face prevented that. _'Any questions you may wish to ask can wait until the end'_

"When the men brought him back on the fourth day, I decided I would change that. 'If I could get to know at least one person in that prison, it might give me something to fight for.' That stuck in my mind as a mantra as I carefully made my way over to the side of the cage next to him, waiting first to make sure no-one would be watching. I hadn't noticed how cramped my body had been, how strained my muscles were by the simple movement of crawling. But the determination I felt at that moment helped me push past it. He was curled up in a fetal position when I reached him, tears streaming over his cheeks. He was shaking so much, I had never felt such a need as I did then, to pull him into my arms and tell him everything was going to be okay; even though it wasn't, even though he was a stranger, even though there was no way of reach him due to the layers of iron bars that separated us. That didn't stop me from calling to his though. At first, I was worried as I didn't know anything about him, not even his name, but a quiet 'excuse me' on my part was enough to catch his attention."

A small smile graced the young Earl's flushed face, as though holding back a secret that not even his butler could fathom. Tears were still present in his eyes and sweat dripped from his healing skin and yet the boy showed no signs of discomfort. He simply ignored it and carried on with the tale.

"It wasn't much of a conversation. I asked him if he was okay and he nodded, even though we both knew it was quite the opposite. I told him my name and he told me his. Stephen, his name was. No second name, at some point later on he told me he had forgotten it in all the time he'd been there. When I asked him how long, he said around a year. We talked of meaningless things for quite some time. Soon enough his shivers stopped and he was breathing and talking normally. For those few hours, we could pretend we weren't in cages with the copious scents that invaded our nostrils. A place where social class didn't matter and we could sit and talk without a care in the world. But that all changed once the men walked in again."

Ciel winced slightly at the thought, his smile slipping from his face and his features set in stone. His eyes betrayed him though, revealing to the demon the fear that was bubbling up in his young master.

"Both Stephen and I had slid back into our original positions. Something had told me that communication between us would have been severely frowned upon. I remained as still and silent as possible as they came over. I thought they were there for Stephen like they usually were, but this time was different. Before I had a moment to think, the door to my cage had been ripped open and a hand was gripped tightly on my arm and was dragging me across the metal. Of course, my first reaction was to struggle. However, all that did was get me struck on the back of my head. I don't really know what happened then, but it was as if all my emotions had finally been released. All that rage, frustration, the guilt and the pain and the fear. Even the tiny bit of hope that had been locked up for so long. I lashed out at them, hitting and kicking any flesh I could reach. I realised then where Stephen had gotten that spark in his eye. Facing off against them, I felt like I had a chance to be free. Screaming and cursing echoed throughout the room and it took me quite some time to realise they were my own. It really came as no surprise when they came to sedate me. The last thing I saw before I blacked out were Stephen's tears"

The sudden pause was accompanied by an awkward clearing of the throat. The young Phantomhive twisted uncomfortably in the dampening sheets. He hadn't realised he was crying until a gloved hand wiped it away. Staring up at the butler, Ciel noticed the look in his eye, one that said _'We don't have to continue if it makes you upset'_. This was returned by a glare of sheer determination. Several deep breaths were taken before he continued.

"When I next awoke, I was alone in a room. It was far too bright. The whiteness of it burned and blurred my sight. In the space of time between waking and anyone entering, I had realised I was lying down, tied tightly to the bed, and an arrangement of doctors tools littered across almost every surface. This room was cleaner than all the others and held a strong antiseptic scent. When _he_ entered the first time, he was dressed in some sort of lab coat and a paper mask covered his nose and mouth. Ripping the cover down, he revealed an almost manic grin. Despite the unease I felt as he wandered towards me, I couldn't get my body to respond, not even my face. All I could do was watch him and blink. He smiled wider at me and said something but I couldn't quite hear him properly. However, the instrument that he picked up confirmed my most recent suspicions."

The butler could only watch as the boy in front of him let out a long breath, features twisted into outrage and knuckles turning white from the strain.

"They were using us as human Guinea Pigs..."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading! Feel free to review it and tell me what you think. The more reviews = more motivation = quicker update :D *hint hint***

**BTW, tell me, do you guys prefer One-shots or Multi-chapter Fics?**


	10. Chapter 8: Telling the Tale Pt 2

**GWAH! I'm sorry this took so long! I've been so stressed recently but it's better now. I just got my exam results back [Passed Everything! A*, A & B's!] and found out that I got into sixth form! **

**Anyway, here is the rest of the story time with Ciel and Sebastian and I really think my writing has declined a bit. Tell me what you think. **

**I can't wait to get back to normal writing! All this first person stuff has been killing me. I'm not a first person writer, and if I have to, it's usually only for a very short period of time...**

***sighs* Anyways... Please Enjoy Chapter Eight!**

* * *

The shock and outrage twisted Sebastians features, anger bubbling away in his chest as he felt the need to tear these men piece from piece. A dangerous glint glowed in his crimson eyes and his lips were creased into a tight line. He had to bite his lip to keep from yelling, but that didn't stop his burning aura from expressing his rage. Barely visible flames flickered and licked across his pale skin, heating the room as well as the already burning Earl beneath the covers. Glancing up at his butler, the Phantomhive child let out a quiet yet sadistic laugh.

"Don't worry, they got what was coming to them...eventually"

Despite the fact that the demon wanted to respond to the intriguing and vague comment, he remembered what his young master had told him, and it would seem that the story was not quite over yet.

"I can't really remember most of what happened. My memories of that time often appear as a blurry mess, but I know that they injected me with something. I never did find out what they were using on me. Certain events happened before I could think about it. By then I had figured out that this was where Stephen was dragged everyday, and I understood why he would come back as a shell of what he once was. Whatever they used burned, quite ferociously actually. Like lava flowing beneath my skin and seeping into my bones. It made me sweat and cry and bleed from almost every orifice. I first noticed this when I felt something from my ears, and when I turned, I saw the red stand out starkly against the white and silver of the room. They were using something different on me, Stephen was never bleeding when they brought him back so it must have been something different or at least a different reaction. From what I can gather, I was the first to be returned to my cage with blood but no wounds. Several were taken daily for experimentation and a couple every now and again if they were too loud but none had returned covered in blood, at least not like I was. I didn't realise how bad it was until Stephen had pointed it out."

Sebastian was struggling to keep his anger at bay. It was a bloodthirsty rage at this moment but he knew there was nothing he could do to help at the moment, and so put all his effort into calming the fire. _'Think of cats. Cats are calming. They are sweet and mature and attentive. Cats. Cats. Cats...'_ Feeling his breath coming easier, the butler turned his head back towards his young master, who was sat stoicly in the too-large bed, sweat still pouring over his skin. Another glass of cooling water was offered and accepted before the tale was continued.

"It became a new part of my routine. Wake up. Eat the breakfast served only to keep us alive. Talk with Stephen. Wait for the men to come. Struggle. Lose. Be injected. Pain. Passing out. Wake up next to Stephen. Talk until we fell asleep. That was what it was like for quite a while, I'm not really sure how long. When they broke the routine, it was quite unexpected. It must have happened whilst I was unconscious, for all I know is that instead of waking up in the cage next to Stephen, I was in the cage _with_ him. Looking around, I noticed that every cage now either held two children or they were empty. When I asked Stephen about this, he told me about the men saying they would be 'recieveing new stock'."

_'Recieving new stock?! These are children, not products! What gives them the right to speak of people like that?!' _However outraged the butler may be, he kept his thoughts to himself, half from respect and half from being intigued. After all, if he kept interupting, he would never get to hear the story.

"The routine went back to normal until one day. Stephen had been away for quite abit longer than I was and when they dragged him back in fully unconscious, not even muttering like he usually was. It was scary and very unsettling. If there was one thing I had learned during my time there, it was that Stephen was not one to give up easily. He'd rather go kicking and screaming than submit to them. He was a lot quieter after that time, more secluded. I realise now that he was probably trying to protect me. It carried on like this for a couple more days until they said they were going to test something and opened one of the windows. To be honest, I hadn't even realised there were windows but it didn't really matter. It felt like the first bit of fresh air I had felt in months. It wasn't until night when I found out what they had done."

Tears started to flow down the young Phantomhive's cheeks, a mix between a sob and a cough trickling up his throat leading to a hoarse and painful fit. More water was given although it did little to stem the harsh coughs and cries. It was a few minutes before Ciel was well enough to continue, throat tight and eyes red.

"They had turned him into some kind of monster. When the full moon rose and shone on him through the window, I thought he was having some kind of fit. He was shaking furiously and blood was pooling around him but I couldn't tell where from. Then he started screaming and his bones were cracking. It was terrifying, I thought he was going to die and I couldn't do anything except shove myself in the corner. Soon he started to grow fur, it was a dark brown like his hair, and his screaming became growling. It had only taken about 20 minutes for him to go from human to whatever he was. We were both frozen for a little while and I hadn't even notice that I had called his name, but... he obviously didn't recognise me. When he turned, all I could see was fire and rage in his eyes. I barely had a second to think before he jumped at me. It's not really that clear after that."

There was a silent pause and the frail boy thought hard.

"I remember suddenly being on my back, the front of my neck and right shoulder had gone numb but I didn't really pay attention to it. I was more focussed on the outside of the cage. At some point the cage door had been opened and all of the 'doctors' had come out, along with a couple of muscle men. All I could focus on was Stephen attacking all the people that had hurt us... and them trying to hurt him. I hadn't know they had guns until that day. It went on for a long time, Stephen biting and scratching at the 'doctors', the other men firing badly at him. It seems that there were some adverse affects to whatever they used on Stephen. Whenever one of the doctors got scratched, it was only a few seconds before their own bones would start to crack and bend."

_'Ah. So that's why he wanted to know if he scratched anyone..."_

"It became quite grusome from there. Anyone who got scratched, which included almost all of the doctors and several men, were shot as soon as it took effect. Others were killed when Stephen dived onto them. He had no mercy but I knew I would do the same were I in his place. It was only when there were about three of them left that one of the managed to get a lucky shot. Stephen was hit in the leg when he tried to get the last doctor. When he collapsed... they shot him in the chest"

Ciel's voice cracked at the last sentance, more tears falling and cries bubbling in his chest. Warm arms enclosed around his shaking body and his head was resting against a soft chest. Turning his head up, the young Earl looked into the sympathetic crimson eyes of his butler. Choosing to spend a moment forgetting his pride and his status, Ciel let himself be the child he knew he was and snuggled tighter into the demon, thin arms wrapped around his lithe body, and crying over the dark tailcoat. For several moments they remained like this, Ciel clutched tightly to the butler, whilst said male was rocking gently, head resting carefully on the younger boy and arms holding him as he moved. They were still for so long, that Sebastian almost thought that his bocchan had fallen asleep.

"They took him away from me."

The voice was quiet and soft, muffled by the fabric of his chest but it was loud enough to attract the attention of the butler. Sebastian continued with the swaying motion as he listened to his young masters thick voice.

"They dragged away his body. It was a while before they remembered me. By then, the numbness had spread to my chest and down my right arm. I know they checked my pulse but I couldn't feel it. I noticed my back has gone numb as well when they lifted me out of the cage. I passed out for a little while. When I woke up, I was in the white room again. People were talking a lot but I didn't care for it. They mentioned things about 'DNA mixing' and 'miracle he's alive'. I knew they were talking about me but nothing really caught my attention until they said 'sacrifice'. Since I had become lethal to them, they thought they would try killing two birds with one stone. Don't think they were expecting a demon though..."

His words were getting softer as he dug his flushed face deeper into the black fabric, trying desperatly to keep his weary eyes open. He couldn't allow himself to show weakness. His hands gripped weakly at the back of the tail coat, finding something to keep his focus on so he wouldn't slip off. Talking was becoming harder and the warmth was becoming too comforting.

"You know what ... what happened next, of course." He let out a dry laugh. "Stephen had bitten me... on my right shoulder. His DNA mixed with mine ... and made me what you saw last night. I don't ... don't usually lose control like that. Stephen's birthday was yesterday... and I think I just went in over my head. My emotions went haywire..."

His voice trailed off slightly as his body slumped heavily against Sebastian. The butler felt deep sorrow for the slumbering child against his chest. He had gone through much more than any being should and was left with something that would haunt him for the rest of his young life. Believing the boy to be asleep, the demon twisted himself in order to place his bocchan back onto the silken pillows, beneath the gentle and caressing sheets. Before he could more himself, he felt a small tug against his now damp shirt. Looking back down, he noticed the shaking hand gripping the material, the owner of said hand blinking at him through thick lashes. An air of innocence graced him as he struggled to stay awake.

"You... have questions?"

It was softly spoken and slightly strained but it was clear to the butler in the otherwise silent bedroom. With a slight bow and a gentle smile, the demon responded.

"They can wait until you wake, my young lord."

With that, the cobalt eyes finally shut and the Phantomhive's breathing evened out. Sebastian carefully blew out the candle flames and took the candelabra with him as he departed through the double doors, but not before a soft voice reached his ears.

"I'm sorry, Sebastian"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Wanna burn it? Tell me in a review :3**

**Also, my treasured readers, your assistance is required! I need to create a filler chapter idea, preferably based around the servants or you could include an unexpected guest... like grell or something. It must be humorous and attention grabbing and the winning idea [or ideas] will be made into chapter 9 and 10. One thing though, it must NOT contain Elizabeth. She will come in chapter 11 to fit with the planned plotline.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	11. Chapter 9: A visit from Grell

If one were to enter the office room of the Phantomhive Manor, they would see a far too small figure seated on the chair, small coughs wracking through his body as his pen moved swiftly. A tall male stood to his side, occasionally placing glasses of water beside him. With his dark hair, pale skin and piercing red eyes, one would think he was otherworldly. And one would be correct, however, they would not know that. For anyone accustomed to the ways of the Manor, they would find this an all to normal a scene.

"I do wish you'd consider staying in bed for a short time longer, my Lord" the butler spoke after a particularly painful sounding cough.

"I'm already _two weeks _behind Sebastian." the younger of the two replied, his brow creased in concentration "Were I to sleep any longer, I would have no chance in catching up."

With a sigh, the demon turned back towards the trolley and gripped onto the handle with his gloved hands.

"I shall return soon, young master. We are in need of more tea and cold water. It is also around the time I prepare you a light lunch."

Ciel briefly nodded towards him, attempting to keep the strain from showing on his features. Sebastain walked softly towards the double doors, trolley in front and feet barely making a sound against the hard floor. Opening the left hand door, he turned his head back towards his bocchan, a knowing smirk set upon his face.

"By the way, my lord, a letter was delivered this morning. I took the liberty of placing it on your desk. Something told me it would deserve your _utmost attention_"

With that, he shut the door behind him, leaving a bewildered Earl perched at the mahogany desk.

Walking down the hallway, trolley in hand, Sebastian could not help but feel as if something were off, nor could he prevent the sudden shiver the encased his spine. The silence was deafening, even to his inhuman ears, and it worried him. Normally, the mansion would be surrounded by the bustling sounds of the day. Finnian playing with Pluto out in one of the larger yet well hidden gardens, Mei-rin chattering away to herself as she tried desperately not to break another set of china, Bard lounging around or outside of the kitchen, every now and then putting out the fires that seemed to spark up from nowhere. By now, they would all be fit enough to continue on with their occasionally irritating yet highly amusing work load and yet the manor was in complete silence. He could hear no birds nor the various creatured that littered around the building. Surely this would have given the demon a sense of foreboding, and yet he had paid it no heed-

"Oh, Sebby!"

-and now it was too late.

With a quiet sigh, the butler turned to face the rambunctious red-head who was currently careening down the halls towards him, his crimson coat flailing behind him. Cursing himself for not realising it sooner, Sebastian swiftly stepped a couple of inches to the side, allowing the shinigami to fly freely through where he had once been. How could he not have noticed that _Grell Sutcliff_ had invaded his territory [a territory he had worked hard for, thank you very much]. All members of the manor, even Tanaka, knew to avoid the hyperactive male like the plague. That was why it was so quiet. That was why he felt the shivers. _That_ was why he was now stood in front of a winking and flirting God of Death who barely had the common sense to hold a comfortable conversation.

"Ah, Sutcliff. What compelled you to join my company on such a fine day?" Grell was about to gather hearts in his eyes until he head the rest of the demon's statement "Not that I enjoy your presense but I know from many past experiences that you will not leave until I give you what you want. So I will ask once and once only, what is it you want?"

"How about a kiss?" the Shinigami asked suggestively, pursing his lips and shaking his rump like a horny schoolgirl.

With a blatant "no.", the demon shoved the red-head face first into the plum coloured wall, worrying momentarily about the plaster damage he would need to repair, before once more grabbing the trolley and continuing on his way, leaving a stunned reaper in his wake. Although out of earshot by the time the crimson enthusiast had gained the ability to focus, he still felt the insufferable need to shout after him.

"Damn it Sebby! Why is it always the face?!"

Muttering angrily to himself, the Shinigami searched around the vast mansion for sight of his love and was beginning to give up hope when he heard sounds from outside. His eyes lit up and a toothy grin spread across his face as he raced through the nearest doorway and out into the outside world. He barely had time to breathe before he was bombarded by something fast, loud and skin coloured.

In less than a second, he found himself staring at neatly trimmed grass, several strands invading his mouth. A heavy _breathing _weight was resting comfortably on his back and something wet was dripping into his hair. It wasn't until he heard a certain blonde call out that he realised what it was that had seated itself atop his crimson figure.

"Pluto! Come back here!"

Lifting a well-manicured hand, the Shinigami felt the thick drool that was pouring into his hair and let out a feral, echoing shriek.

High above the aforementioned gardens, lay the large window that shone the sunlight delicatly into the office room where a certain Ciel Phantomhive was still sat at the too big table. The letter from earlier was splayed out beside him, having been read several times, and his small frame had sunk further into the plush chair. A brief knock at the door caught his attention and it took a moment to draw himself back up to his stature.

Without waiting for a response, the doors blew open and the smirking butler waltzed in, his gloved hands pushing the cart in front of him. On it lay a porcelain cup filled with steaming tea, as well as a small jar filled with honey, a refreshing glass of water with accompanying jug and a medium sized plate and cover. All of which were soon placed in front of the young, tired and _very_ stressed Earl. Taking time to consider the look on his bocchan's face, Sebastian could not help the growth of his smile or the dark chuckle that escaped his lips.

"I see you have had time to read the letter, My Lord."

His words seemed to have no effect. The only difference you would be able to tell would be the slight darkening of Ciel's visible eye and that still would take extreme focus and skill. Such things a certain butler possessed, although he made no comment on the matter.

"You knew."

It was not a question that came from the younger male's lips, their was no doubt in his statement. It was spoken as though it were a fact, and fact it was indeed. For the moment those words were released, a bounce was added to the demon's step and a mirth came over his voice.

"What kind of butler would I be if I did not know of your future events, my Lord. For these things must be arranged accordingly for them to function successfully."

The Phantomhive glared at Sebastian's smug tone yet said nothing, simply watching as he finished his chores and sauntered back towards the doorway.

"Oh, and I'll be sure to inform the other servants that Miss Elizabeth will be visiting in two weeks time. They will need to prepare themselves."

And with that he was gone, leaving Ciel to the silence.


	12. Chapter 10: Lizzie Visits

**Welcome, one and all, to Chapter 10 of Midnight Prowl!**

**Again, sorry it took so long. I also wanna point out that Ciel may appear a bit OOC at time but damnit! I want him to be happy so he's gonna be happy [for the most part].**

**_Disclaimer: DeiDei does not own Kuroshitsuji. I believe we have already established this... Carry on!_  
**

* * *

"CIEL!"

Despite the fact that the young male had missed his fiance quite dearly in the almost month they had spent apart due to his illness, he could not help the wince that flitted across his face and the female across from him shrieked at an unnatural pitch. However, he also couldn't help but smile as the other encased him in a bone-breaking hug. He let out a soft chuckle, causing Elizabeth to squeeze him even tighter and squeal as she did so.

"Oh Ciel! You're happy to see me! Look at you, you're laughing."

As she pulled away, Ciel let his laughter die down yet unknowingly keeping the smile on his usually emotionless face.

"Of course I'm happy to see you, Elizabeth. I always am."

"Well, you don't always show it. And I've told you, It's 'Lizzie'"

The Earl released yet another childish giggle, almost shattering his broken mature facade. Tonight, Elizabeth would see the true Ciel Phantomhive.

"Alright then, _Lizzie_. Would you care to accompany me? I have several events planned for the evening and have nothing that should distract or postpone us."

Lizzie almost immediately latched onto his arm.

"You know I would. However, I have brought something for you. It's absolutely darling and I thought you would look so cute in it. Would you wear it for tonight? Please Ciel?"

"Of course I will, Lizzie. Sebastian, Have some tea sent to the drawing room for quatre past. Remember that Elizabeth likes hers sweet. We will be there shortly."

"Yes, my Lord"

After his faithful butler had left the room, Ciel turned back to his fiance.

"Well. I do believe we have an outfit to try."

Although the sudden excited look on Lizzie's face was slightly scary, Ciel was determined to make her happy after ignoring her for so long. After all, seeing the smile on her face would be worth any torture.

* * *

Seeing the smile on her face was not worth this torture. Sure, it was soft material and it did make him look quite dashing, but it was not worth the struggle. How did women do this every morning? Lets go back to the beginning with this.

When Ciel had entered his chambers, the box in hand and a slight smile on his face, he was completely unprepared for the challenge he had accepted. It seemed fairly simple. Step 1; Open the box. Easy. Step 2; Put it on. Not so easy...

Upon opening the box, he was bombarded with layers of indigo and deep violet, all made from a soft suede and cotton, coated in miniscule silver buttons. He wouldn't have put it past her if they were real silver. It took him a few minutes to soft out the different parts and lay them out on his [fortunately] kingsize bed. That done, he now had to figure _how_ each piece went on and which went on first. This took him several more minutes but by the time he had figured it, he was almost ready to drop with exasperation, but he had to keep going. No doubt it was going to be difficult, but he would persevere. And he would not sink that low as to call Lizzie or Sebastian for help. No, he could do this.

And this brings us up to now. A very flustered and irritated Earl who had so far managed to shimmy his was into suede indigo trousers that tightened at the top and flared slightly at the bottom, a long sleeved dark violet undershirt with possibly millions of buttons half the size of his fingertips, black cotton socks with shining leather shoes lined with soft silver streaks and was currently trying to wrap his mind around the idea of trouser braces whilst trying to unwrap said braces from their tangled position around his torso. The black lace cravat and indigo suede jacket still lap neatly on his bed but various items had been kicked around his room in his frustration. Finally wriggling out of the elastic death trap, he moved over to pick up the cravat but noticed something shimmer on the overcoat. Picking it up, he noticed, for the first time, the silver 'Ciel' embellishment written in cursive over the soft breast pocket. Ciel felt a sweet smile grace his face and a gentle blush rise upon his cheeks.

A sudden knock on the door made him jump.

"Ciel, are you ready yet? You've been in there for nearly an hour. Sebastian had to go and get us fresh tea."

The young Earl gasped. Had it really taken him that long? Shaking his head, he picked up both cravat and jacket and made his way over to the large door. Opening it to face Elizabeth, blush still present, he dipped his head and forced out the next words.

"I think...I need help..."

* * *

"That was embarrasing..." The blush was heavy on Ciel's cheeks by the time the two of them made it to the drawing room. Once out in the open, Elizabeth had attacked him with the force of a giddy pirahna, rearranging almost every piece of clothing he had put on, including the devilish braces that turned out to be on backwards. She had even gone to re-tying his shoelaces properly, into the neatest bows he had ever seen. And she had managed to do all of this in less than five minutes. How she did it, he would never know.

The drawing room was set up accordingly. Two plush midnight blue chairs were set neatly opposite each other infront of the currently roaring fire, a chestnut coffee table placed between them. Various brick-a-brack was placed in decoration around the room, layering over the pale walls and glamourising the matching furnature placed across the walls. A large divided window covered most of one wall, the curtains drawn across it tightly due to the lateness of the hour. On the small table, two steaming cups of tea had been placed delicatly in front of each seat with small cakes on a plate in the middle. All in all, it was a picture perfect scene.

"Oh Ciel, it's beautiful!" Lizzie exclaimed, admiring the corsage before her. It wasn't anything too fancy, a simple chrysanthemum flower tied a light pink at the tips.

"It's nothing special. It's just something I thought you would like. Sebastian was the one who had the idea to get a matching one." He pointed towards the symmetrical plant placed on his jacket, opposite the embellishment. It appeared that this would be one of those evenings where the Earl couldn't help but smile or blush no matter the situation. He felt as if nothing could go wrong.

Plucking the Chrysanthemum from Elizabeth's hands, he gently pinned it to the upper corner of her gown. It was unusual for her, the outfit she had chosen. Usually one for many colours, this was one of the rare times that Ciel would feel overdressed in her prescence. She had chosen a simple indigo dress [to match Ciels], with soft sleeves that fell over her shoulders and ever so slight ruffles in the calf-length skirt, accompanied with a corset tie and the back. No ribbons or bows, no unnecessary ties or bits that would only get in the way or over dramatise the look. It was simple and strange and yet it still suited her. Of course, her shoes were of the same style as Ciel's, only they had a half-inch heel that clicked as she walked. Her headband was also indigo yet held a dark violet flower on the left side. She had also managed, somehow, to have _Lizzie_ embelished in silver along the right side of her waist. It was all so simple yet elegant and quite possibly, very expensive.

Taking Lizzie's gloved hand, Ciel led her to her seat beside the fireplace before sitting across from her and picking up the cup and saucer from the table. He watched in mild delight as Elizabeth picked a pink iced cake from the dish and nibbled at it curiously.

* * *

The hours had passed quite quickly, both participants enjoying the small talk over tea and cake. It was something they hadn't done for a while, but it would soon be coming to an end. It had become quite late into the night and both host and guest were getting tired from their long evening. It was mere moments after Sebastian had come to remove the plates that Elizabeth chose to speak from her spot beside the window.

"Oh Ciel, this was such a perfect evening. Even the moon is so full and bright that it shines upon us. Come stand with me Ciel."

The young Earl, who had previously been staring in a daze into the warmth of the fire, immediatly leapt to his feet and towards where his fiance was standing, practically ripping the curtain from it's hanger.

"Full moon? Are you sure?" his voice was shaking and he was soon sweating, his features drawn into a worried expression. Looking up, he recieved his answer. There indeed, was the full moon. Hiding slightly behind the drifting clouds, as though it were mocking him. His first thought; _'Get Elizabeth away from here!'_ And that is exactly what he planned to do. Unfortunately, Fate had other plans for him.

"Sebastian! SEBAS-" he was cut off by the sudden pain in his stomach, suprised to the point where he fell to the floor, arms clutching at his abdomen. Of course, Elizabeth was the first to run to his side.

"Ciel! What's wrong?!"

The pain was spreading now, something he was by far used to, yet it seemed to make him more aware of his prescence due to the teary-eyed girl knelt beside him. Had he had time, he would have replied, telling her to get Sebastian or to leave the room and lock him in. Unfortunately, the blood building in his throat and the bones cracking in his limbs prevented him from doing such.

Elizabeth watched in horror as her fiance writhed on the carpet, skin pale and sweating, coughing hoarsely and spewing blood onto the carpet. She could hear the terrifying gurgling and snapping sounds but had no clue as to what was going on. All she could think of was calling the butler but he wouldn't know anything about this. Although, had she even wanted to go and get said butler, she wouldn't have been able to for her feet were frozen to the ground. She was barely aware enough to register that Ciel had started screaming and, although his head was pressed firmly into the floor, she could hear him shouting at her.

"Elizabeth! You need to get out of here! Please, it's not safe!"

She cried out as she felt a smooth arm snake around her and lift her gently from the carpet. Looking up, she noticed it was Sebastian who was holding onto her, a look of determination and worry in his eyes as he stared at Ciel's hunched form. She couldn't help but shake as the screams morphed into roaring growls and Ciel's hands gripped deep into the floor, suddenly lengthened nails splitting through the material with ease. She could see as Ciel's figure began to grow darker and larger, the suit she had spent so much on being shredded into tatters by the change in form. Before she could even think, the arm held on tighter and she was whisked away. By the time the world had stopped spinning, she realised she had been seated on a smaller yet still soft chair with a cup of steaming tea sat before her. She had barely noticed that Sebastian had left the room, leaving her with the older butler Tanaka.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Miss Elizabeth. I'm afraid you caught the young master at a rather difficult and unfortunate time. All shall be well again in the morning. I will be escorting you to your chambers once you have finished your tea."

The only sound in the following silence, was the sound of a little girl's tears rippling in the teacup.

* * *

**Just wanna say thanks to anybody who's sticking with me with this. You guys are AMAZING! BTW, anyone catch the foreshadowing moment? For those who missed it, it's right at the beginning; '_Tonight, Elizabeth would see the true Ciel Phantomhive.'_**

**__Anyway, you know the drill. R&R if you want to. I ain't gonna force you. Might try and guilt trip you but never force. Also, I plan to finish this before Halloween! Just thought I should let you know. Anyways... Bye!**


	13. Chapter 11: Escape

**I'm sorry you guys! It's been a while since I've updated but I've been ill for a little while. Felt like much longer than it was but it meant I couldn't write that much since I spent my laptop time either doing homework or sleeping. If you're 16-17, you should understand. But anyway, I also wanted to apoligise for how horrifically short this chapter is, but I thought it would be better to update a short chapter rather than have you [amazing!] people wait another week or so. So, if you were kind enough to listen to me prattle, ON WITH THE STORY!**

_**Disclaimer: DeiDei has never owner Kuroshitsuji and probably never will... Although it is her Birthday next Saturday [13/10] :]**_

* * *

Despite Sebastian's calm and collected facade, inside he was horrified. It had been almost a month since he had found out about that curse that haunted the younger yet this would be the first time he would actually see the transformation, and it was not something he was looking forward to. Having been the first of the servants [officially, but Tanaka seemed to know everything that went on inside the mansion] to have knowledge of the situation at hand, one would think he would be completely prepared for it... although that could not have been further from the truth.

Hearing the younger male scream and roar before him tugged at the strings of his once frozen heart, for everyday he lived among them, he became that little bit more human in everything but form. The sudden feeling was uncommon to him, not to mention confusing and worrying, yet he soon realised what it was. Empathy. He was feeling empathy, and sympathy and fear and rage and worry and guilt over something he could not control. He could feel the wave of apprehension, the niggling piece of excitement, the horror that bubbled in his chest and the pure hatred he felt to all those who did this to such a young boy. He also felt the one thing he needed right now; Determination.

* * *

_I can't see. I can't breathe. All I can feel is the overwhelming pain, the flames that run their course over my entire being. I can feel my mind start to cloud, feel rage that should never have existed. I can feel my memories start to fade, before long, I no longer know where I am, who I am, I barely know anything besides the pain and the anger. I can't see.. Can't breathe... Can't.. think..._

* * *

Only a few minutes since it had begun and the transformation was complete. Where once a young child had stood, well dressed and merry, now crouched a ferocious feline, bathed in its blood and fabric shreds. It's eyes held the same fire as before, yet no recognition could be seen through the smoke as it scanned the perametre. Sebastian could see, as soon as the gaze landed on him, the ever so slight tightening of the creatures muscles, how it slowly drifted back onto it's hind legs, how the flaming pits would occasionally twitch to the side. He could also see the sharp teeth that peeked through the beast's lips and the reflective claws that dug deep through the carpet. All this he could see, and yet he was not fast enough. Before he could blink, the feline had knocked him down and crashed through the window, fleeing the comfort of the manor to the darkened depths of the city.

* * *

The light was dull yet still blinding when Sebastian opened his eyes, surprised to see the the frightened face of Bard, half still tinged pink from the scalding the previous month. The sounds were muffled and his body felt heavy, for a few moments he couldn't quite remember what had happened, but when he did, he nearly bolted upright.

The following events happened so quickly that Sebastian barely had the time to wrap his mind around it. First, Bard jumped up and shrieked like a little girl, before claiming how he 'knew he was awake', Mei-rin began to chatter at an unnatural speed, during which the demon caught none of what was said, yet the most surprising, was probably the literally bone-crushing hug he recieved from Finnian. Followed by a damp feeling on his chest. He was _crying!_ More human emotions tugged at him, and before he knew it, he had wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. As his sobs grew louder, the outside noise seemed to quieten and Finny seemed younger than he had ever been in all his time at the mansion. To Sebastian, it was like hugging a small child. The sound of a female voice made him jump slightly.

"We thought you was dead, so we did. You was all still on the floor and there was glass and blood everywhere. You wouldn't wake up when he shook you and we was fearin' the worst. What 'appened, Mr Sebastian?"

Sebastian was frozen for a minute, trapped between revealing the horrible secret of his young master and lying pitifully to some of his closest friends. But maybe... there was a loophole, small and barely noticable but a loophole none-the-less. Standing abruptly once the others had moved back, he hid the sudden dizziness that stuck him and addressed the three servants before him, determination sparking in his crimson eyes.

"The feline has escaped us. It is somewhere out in London and we must capture it before it can do any damage. We are honourable and powerful servants to the Phantomhive manor, thus making us servants to the queen herself. It is our duty to protect her country, our home, with our lives. We will recapture this beast even if it kills us."

At the end of his speech, the three servants gave off small smirks, raising up their right arm in salute-

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

-before preparing to get what they would need. The demon stopped them momentarily before they left, an unknown expression gracing his face.

"One last thing, when you find him and when you fight him, there is only one thing I need you to remember. Only this and nothing more."

_**"Do not kill him."**_

* * *

**You all know the drill. Review if you liked it or even if you didn't.**

***Reviews make me post sooner***


	14. Chapter 12: Let Battle Commence

**TADA! This should make up for that teeny tiny chapter last time :) It's got a bit more action in it as well but remember, Fight scenes are not my forte. I tried my best and I really hope it pleases you all.**

**Before you read: I would like to thank all of you who have stuck with this story. I love you all!**

**_Disclaimer: DeiDei still does not own Kuroshitsuji. It's her Birthday tomorrow but..._  
**

* * *

The moon was high and gleaming, shining crystal light over the dark buildings and spreading shadows over the abandoned streets. Four figures slipped silently along the paves and cobblestone, each bearing their own form of attack. One tall and blonde, medium in structure but still strong enough to take what any could throw at him. The sort of man that people would not dare attack, even with the innocent white apron that fluttered slightly as he walked. Kitchen knives tucked deep in his pocket were all he would need. The fire in his eyes burned with the same ferocity as the cigarette he held between his teeth.

Close by, another blonde stalked, his innocent facade and small frame would make him an easy target but those who had seen him before would not his could not be touched. His eyes were bright and his lips were graced with a ghost of a smile, his wide hat bouncing on his back as he hid himself in the shadows. A small trowel stuck out from his satchel, seemingly harmless unless the victim were to know who had attacked him, the strength that could hide in such frail arms. Every now and then he would chuckle or gasp slightly, but then the silence would consume once more.

Residing beside the marble steps of the bank* was a young woman, hair and clothes of childish nature but a face strong and determined, eyes that were once hidden now scanning every inch in her view. Despite her flaring outfit, she managed to blend in to the darkness behind her well, the pillars helping to keep her hidden. Resting next to her were a series of rifles with a box of bullets, all ready to shoot. The pockets of her apron held two hand guns, positioned for easy retrieval the moment the glint of blue and black could be seen. Her face was neutral but the sparkle in her eye showed she was enjoying it.

The final participant of the quartet was tall and lithe, black hair swaying as he walked down the street in full view, his crimson eyes scanning every corner for trace of the feline. His features were calm and focussed as he stepped silently, almost like air. His suit was well pressed although he expected he would need a new one by the end of this. In his hands, he held several pieces of silverwear, placed strategically between fingers to allow them to slide free when and only when he chose them to. He was well paced and prepared on the outside, burning in emotional turmoil on the inside. His mind told him that Ciel's secret could not be revealed, but his heart couldn't let him get hurt for something he had no control over.

Further down the street, silver claws click as the cobblestone, smoking eyes leaving blue and purple trails as it passed. Occasionally, slivers of moonlight would sneak between the divides of the buildings, hitting the sleak black fur and making it glow. It's sharp teeth were bared as it stalked it's path, the overwhelming scent of blood invading it's nostrils with every house it crossed yet none would quite suffice to what he could smell. A shinigami. Hyper and Giddy and Oh so delicious smelling that it almost made it's mouth water. And another, out of touch with reality and coated with a dusty scent yet still as enticing as ever. They were so close...

In his distraction, he hadn't noticed as he passed all four of the searching figures, drawing their attention and leading them behind him. Two blondes traipsing cautiously in the shadows of the structures, hands clasped around their unusual weapons of choice. The magenta haired female tip-toed opposite, rifles and handguns strapped to her maids outfit, bullet belts shimmering under the white light as she walked. The tallest of the four was carefully stepping along the paths of the rooftops, his tailcoat rippling in the slight breeze. Before long they could see what the feline was hunting.

The two males were giggling harshly, red in the cheeks from the lack of air even though they didn't always need it. One dressed in a black robe like material, silver hair trickling over shaking shoulders as he chuckled madly. The other bent over, creasing his crimson jacket, tinted glasses threatening to fall from the tip of his nose but he didn't seem to notice. Were one to look in on the scene, they would how no idea how to comprehend what could send the two into fits like that but considering how they look, one would probably pass by as quickly as possible. Luckily, the streets of London were empty excluding the aforementioned group.

"Ah my Lady, we must do this more often. I have not laughed like this since that child and his demon were last here. Hehehehe..."

"Of course we must! But I'm afraid I should be going now else William will have my head."

Before Undertaker could respond, the soft clicking caught his attention, suddenly silencing him and drawing his attention to the shadows. Seeing that his partner's gaze was diverted, Grell quickly shifted his line of sight to follow that of the other shinigami. Soon enough, the darkness was lit up by the pale blue fumes that glared into them like fire and the bared teeth that could slice through anything, much like their own. In a matter of seconds, the black fur slinked from the shadows, leaping at the one dressed in red. Before he could decide whether he wanted to scream or grab his chainsaw, the path of the feline was blocked by a thick wood and metal staff. It took a few moments looking between undertaker and the lump now back down the street before it clicked.

"Oh Unny! You saved me!"

Undertaker chuckled again as the red head practically glomped him where he stood.

"Hehehe.. It was my pleasure, my Lady. Besides, I haven't had much of a chance to use this in a while." he said as he slipped the glasses under his mass of silver fringe.

They were interupted by the sound of viscious growling and hissing. Being prepared this time, Grell remembered to pull out his weapon as Undertaker smirked with his scythe. It was easy to see the anger that had built up in the beast, through the obviously tensed muscled and how the claws scraped loudly against the cobblestone beneath them. It roared in rage and jumped again, this time aiming for the mortician. If possible, Undertaker's grin grew wider and he pulled his scythe back, ready to slice the dark creature in half. Or rather, he would've if a white and yellow blur hadn't intercepted at the last moment. The blur and the beast collided heavily and both flew off to the side.

"Oh-! I was going to enjoy that!" Undertaker pouted as his smirk fell.

"Mr Sebastian said we can't kill him. That means no cutting him in half!" Finnian scolded the older male like he would to a small child, barely noticing as the feline crawled out from under the brick and mortar that had fallen during his landing.

"Finny!" the voice was followed shortly by the sound of a handgun being loaded and fired. Mei-rin had ran out from under her cover to protect the younger boy, drawing out one of her guns and preparing to shoot. As she was making the shot, however, Bard dove at her, knocking her down and sending the bullets off course. They still managed to hit something though, Undertakers sign, which earned a disgruntled cry from the man himself. The large sign fell unhinged from the wall it was precariously placed upon, almost crushing the black beast beneath it had it not moved out of the way in time.

"What did you do that for?!" came the outraged cry as the maid dusted herself off. Bard stood facing her, a light glare in his eyes.

"Remember, we can't kill it. I don't know why, but Sebastian says we shouldn't and we always trust his word on these sort of things. With your aim, you would've ended up getting a bullet through it's heart. You know better Mei-rin. Try to harm it but not too much. Coax it in the wrong direction or something. I dunno, you're smart. You can figure it out, right?"

Mei-rin's angered expression had quickly merged into one of shame as she found the truth behind the chef's words. A determined smile soon worked it's way onto her face.

"Right"

* * *

From his spot on the roof, Sebastian managed to get a good view of the situation. The five of them were putting up a good fight against Ciel but he wasn't sure how much longer they could go on like this. It consisted of both Bard and Mei-rin throwing light attacks in an attempt to knock the feline unconscious whilst Finny tried to hold it once it was down. Unfortunately, these schemes didn't quite work and the demon was worried that one of them may be seriously harmed. Making his decision to join, the butler leapt gracefully from the roof he was perched upon, down in front of the two shinigami.

If the situation wasn't quite so serious, Sebastian could practically picture the two of them eating popcorn as if they were watching an amusing film. However, the scene was too important and their behaviour was starting to get on his nerves.

"If you plan on staying here any longer, might I suggest that you offer your assistance. Then, perhaps, we wouldn't be wasting so much energy in preventing your injuries. Although, I should also request that the blades be left aside if you are to join."

Sebastian couldn't help but glare as the two turned to look at each other, one pouting and one smirking. Undertaker chuckled as he drew in the blade from his scythe, leaving only a staff in it's place.

"Well, what do you say, my dear? Fancy going back to brute strength?"

The best way to say it, was to say that Grell looked beyond appalled, his eyes looking between the silver shinigami and his trusty chainsaw.

"Brute strength?! Do I look like I have any form of brute strength?"

The demon gave a soft chuckle at the red head's antics. No matter the time or place, the crimson shinigami never ceased to amuse him.

"It's very simple Mr Sutcliff. Simply curl your hands into fists and have at it." the butler stated nonchalantly, his smile growing as the other's expression dropped even further.

"Fists? FISTS?! I can't fight with fists! What if I break a nail or something?" Grell stopped his fuming when he felt the soft hand rest upon his shoulder and the hot breath against his neck.

"You can always grow it back, my lady. Let us enjoy ourselves under the haunting moonlight. It is only every once in a while that something like this happens and I think we should enjoy it"

Grell looked between the two males beside him and sighed, chucking his chainsaw to the side.

"I don't really have a choice, do I..."

* * *

A few hours later and everyone was breathing heavily, even those that weren't human. Their bodies littered with small battle scars, nothing too serious, but the feline hadn't gotten away scot free. He was gasping slightly, claws digging at the ground, head dipped and muscles quivering under the strain. It had long ago abandoned pouncing and had recently given up on clawing at his targets. Blood was seeping from somewhere but no one could really tell where. It had been running for a while so it wasn't anything life-threatening.

By now, the Phantomhive servants [minus Sebastian] had slumped against the broken walls or ducked behind piles of brick that had been spread and built up during their battle. Grell had taken to throwing rocks at the creature, with surprisingly good aim, whilst he hid at the sidelines, unsure of how to procede without the chainsaw. Soon, it was only Sebastian and Undertaker left to tackle the beast, but that was soon narrowed to the demon alone as a sudden kick from the feline sent the mad mortician flying through the [broken] glass window of his own store. The sun would be rising soon. All the butler needed to do was find a way to lure Ciel from the scene before he transformed back, otherwise the others would all see. This proved to be more difficult than expected as the creature seemed determined to stand it's ground, ignoring any bait that the demon gave to it. Eventually, Sebastian had to use his last resort. Diving out of the shadows, the butler leapt at the beast, aiming a precise kick to the feline's head. It had the desired effect, for as soon as contact was made, the black body dropped like stone, hitting the cobblestone heavily.

However, before Sebastian could even consider the options on how to move something so large, the sun spilt over the top of one of the still whole buildings, spilling warm sunlight over all of them and, most importantly, the semi-conscious feline. In a matter of seconds, the light took effect, drawing back the thick black fur and leaving smooth porcelain skin. The bones cracked and snapped themselves back into their human positions as the silver claws slid into the now formed fingers. Before long, the feline beast that they had spent so long hunting and fighting had transformed into someone they all knew and loved, dripping with sweat and blood, clothed only in the tatters of Elizabeth's expensive suit. There were no words for what they felt.

* * *

In their shock and distraction, none of them noticed the two figures crouched at the sidelines. Blue eyes widened in equal surprise yet then narrowed into manipulative slits. A wide smirk graced his lips as he stood, calling to the other to follow. Looking at the unconscious Earl one last time, he swiftly turned and walked away, purple coat flailing behind.

* * *

_*[I don't know if they would have a marble bank structure then but Oh well, there is for the sake of the story.]_

* * *

**So it's the usual. Read and Review to tell me what you think of it. I am hoping to update the final chapter [yes, I said FINAL chapter] to Midnight Prowl before I go on holiday, so before the 15th... which gives me 2 days-ish. Don't worry though, I plan to write a sequel! Also, feel free to look at the other stories on my profile or message me some suggestions and whatnot. :3 Peace Out !**


	15. Chapter 13: This is the End

**THIS IS IT! The Final Chapter! Thank you all so much for sticking with this for the gawd-knows how long this has been going for. You guys are Amazing! Incredible! Absolutely Fabulous! The support and confidence you have all shown me has given me the hope and trust in my ability that I had never had before. You don't know how much this has helped me. **

**Anyway, the moment you've all waited [so long] for. Chapter 13! The End!**

**_Disclaimer: DeiDei does not own Kuroshitsuji, nor does she own any of the characters or settings. She doesn't even own the songs that played in her head as she wrote this._  
**

* * *

"What's the damage?"

The young Earl was seated once more at the large desk in his office, his posture slumped and skin pale but otherwise back to full health. His cuts were healing well and the damage to his ribcage would be fine soon enough if he made sure not to move to much. Beside him was a cup of steaming tea, set there to replace the one that had since gone cold. The two figures hadn't moved much since entering the room almost an hour ago, and not much was said. Now came to the topic they both knew needed to be discussed yet had been thoroughly avoided.

"Three brick buildings gained holes in the walls but luckily that area was unnoccupied due to the depressing air about it. Undertaker was also quite unamused by the destruction to his shop. However, it's nothing that cannot be fixed in time."

Ciel fixed his glare on the butler beside him as he picked at his hair.

"You know what I mean Sebastian"

It was brief and barely noticable but a glimmer of worry flashed through the demons eyes, and he hesitated ever so slightly before speaking.

"I'm afraid the servants now know, as do both Grell and Undertaker. Miss Elizabeth was present for the transformation but she was left in the care of Tanaka during last night. She is now resting in the guest room we had set up for her. From what I can gather, no others witnessed the scene and we can get everything repaired before anyone suspects anything."

"Good. I believe we also have some matters to discuss so if you could let the others in..."

Smirking softly, Sebastian went over to the large doorway, swiftly pulling the door open and letting the four eavesdroppers tumble through the opening. Laying in a pile before him was Bard, Finny, Mei-rin and Elizabeth, all bearing expressions that crossed between embarrasment at being caught, and curiosity. After hearing Ciel's soft chuckle at them, they quickly scrambed to their feet, standing in a small line in front of Ciel's desk. For a moment they looked unsure of themselves, until the Phantomhive cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you all have some ... questions, about last night..."

The four looked at each other nervously, shifting awkwardly in a way that made the Earl and his butler smile. This went on for several minutes before Bard suddenly blurted out what everyone was thinking, only in a more... blunt way than planned.

"What's with you being that cat beast thingy?"

Ciel let out a soft chuckle as both Finny and Lizzie glared at Bard and Mei-rin whacked him on the arm whisper-shouting about sensitivity in the subject. At the sound of the laugh, all four turned back to the Earl looking slightly scared at his reaction.

"I was wondering who would ask first. I planned on telling you all anyway, but I wasn't expecting it to be asked like that. Perhaps you should sit down. It is quite a long tale."

Mystified, they turned to see four chairs placed directly behind them, the smirking butler standing at the end of the line. After the shock of the moment, they sat down silently and waited for the story to begin.

* * *

**Time Skip - After Ciel's story [you should all remember it so I won't repeat it]**

* * *

The four looked horrified. Both Mei-rin and Bard were frozen from shock, but were you to look closely, you would see the anger burning in their eyes. Finny held an expression of understanding, for to some extent, they had experienced the same things, and he knew that it was something that would haunt Ciel forever. Perhaps the worst reaction to watch, for most, was that of Elizabeth. The poor girl had been crying profously since halfway through the story, nearly collapsing after hearing of Stephen's fate. It wasn't something that Ciel had wanted to put her through, but it was something that had to be done.

"Well, now that you know of what happened, I must now request that you tell no-one of this. The words we spoke in this room must never leave the manor. Understood?"

The four of them nodded and swiftly departed from the room, leaving only the young master and his faithful butler.

"Now that we are alone, I believe you have something for me, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord." From his soft black tailcoat, the demon pulled out an extravegantly decorated envelope and handed it to his young master. "I have not opened it yet, but I have come to believe that it's source resides at the Trancy household."

The younger chuckled slightly at his butler's sense of humor, but he could see where it came from. The envelope was coloured a light purple, obviously dyed, and golden diamond prints trailed around the outline. Holding the letter closed was a black wax, pressed with a overly dramatic stamp of the letter 'T'. It was quite obvious it was sent to him by his quite psychotic counter-part [if you could call him that]. Sighing lightly, the Earl slipped his finger through the wax, breaking the seal and freeing the pink tinted paper. His cerulian eyes quickly scanned across the curved writing before placing it softly onto his desk.

"Sebastian. Prepare a carriage. We are paying a visit to Alois Trancy."

Ciel's tone was harsher than usual, thick with an emotion the demon had never quite heard from him. He bowed to his master, before departing from the room, leaving his bocchan to his own devices. Before he left, however, he managed to catch sight of two words from the letter.

**I Know**

* * *

**Time Skip! - TO THE MANOR OF TRANCY!**

* * *

The carriage came to an abrupt stop outside of the destination, and did nothing to soothe the bubbling emotions that raged through Ciel's frail form. For a moment, he wasn't even sure if he could gather the courage to move his legs, let alone speak with Trancy. Fortunately, his fears were cut short by the sudden image of Sebastian blocking his vision and assisting him out of the carriage and to the entrance, as if he knew exactly how Ciel was feeling.

The young Earl was knocked from his thoughts by a loud knocking sound, later discovered to be Sebastian banging on the door*. Gulping slightly, Ciel waited in anticipation as the door slowly creaked open. Alois' disgruntled butler Claude beckoned them to come in, which they immediatly did, Ciel sticking closer to Sebastian than he realised. Following the bespectacled demon, they were led to a small sitting room, with two comfortable chairs and a small table. A small fireplace was lit nearby but it did nothing to lighten the room, which somehow seemed cold and lifeless despite the sunlight and fresh air that streamed through the open windows.

"Well, well, well. Ciel Phantomhive."

Alois was seated leisurely in one of the chairs, pulling at the fibres from the arm covering. He gestured briefly to the chair opposite him, a gesture quickly followed by the Phantomhive. Alois' eyes twitched momentarily to Sebastian, not for long, but enough for Ciel to take notice.

"If Sebastian is to leave, then Claude is also."

Alois smirked slightly, as if expecting this. Turning his head slightly, he faced his butler.

"Claude."

Only the one word was needed to signal the butler, and he silently exited the room.

"Sebastian."

Once again, using the name only had become a command, showing a deep connection between both boys and their demons.

"Well Ciel, shall we play?"

The darker-haired boy was suprised that he had not noticed the elegant chess board set up on the table in front of him. He nodded quickly and watched in a slightly confused and suspicious manner as Alois shifted the white pawn forward. He watched cautiously as he moved his black knight in front of one of his pawns. They continued in silence for a few minutes before Ciel decided they should get to the point.

"I know you didn't call me here simply to play chess Alois. What do you want?" He moved his bishop to take Alois' pawn.

"Always in a rush Ciel. I thought it might be nice to play a game before we got down to business." Alois' rook caught Ciel's bishop.

"And you are always one to find a game in everything, even discussion." He moved his knight away from the opposing rook's path.

"I suppose... If you really are in that much of a hurry that you can't even play chess with a friend, then I guess we must multi-task. We can talk as we play." Alois' queen took one of Ciel's remaining pawns.

"Fine then. Now tell me, what do you want?" He shifted his knight, capturing Alois' rook in the process.

"I thought my letter was quite self-explanatory, but as you seem to have trouble grasping it, I shall tell you. I saw what happened last night. I know." His bishop knocked over Ciel's, sending it rolling from the table.

Ciel tried not to growl at the blonde across from him, instead choosing to glare and attack his bishop with the pawn Alois had not noticed.

"No comment? You know I will require payment for not spreading your secret. Imagine what would happen if such a thing were to reach the _queen_." Alois smirking, moving his queen from the dark rook's route.

"You want to blackmail me? I never knew you would sink that low Trancy." Ciel snarled, angered by the lack of movement on the board. He settled for shifting his knight closer to the blonde's bishop.

"You catch on quite quickly Ciel. I could ask you of anything I want right now." Alois stated non-chalently as he moved his knight towards Ciel's king, making it jump one place at a time "I could ask for you to be in servitude to me" _Jump_ "or for you to give me your precious ring" _Jump_ "or even just ask for you... for a **personal **service." _Jump_ "But I don't quite think that's enough. The way I see it, you should be just about willing to give me anything I desire from you. Don't you think so? I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement. Checkmate, Ciel Phantomhive, you lose."

* * *

Ciel was frozen in shock and fear as his he flew through the air, held tightly in the arms of his supernatural butler as they raced back towards the Phantomhive manor. The last couple of minuted continually bombarded his memory, flashing dangerously in front of his eyes in a way that made his knees weak.

_For once, Ciel was terrified. Looking at the board in front of him, he realised he really had lost, in more ways than one. His pieces were scattered across the board, but his king was left defenceless, surrounded by white. He was shocked from his horrified trance as the childish voice spoke in front of him._

_"Well Ciel, what will it be?"_

Ciel could feel the tears of regret build up in his eyes. Squeezing them shut tightly, he prayed for the salty liquid not to leak from the edges. No matter how scared he was, he would not allow himself to show any form of weakness.

_"Maybe you could give me a person. Sell them to me as payment, someone who is in your debt. One of your servants perhaps. That young gardener of yours is quite strong but I don't care that much for horticulture. I already have several competent chefs and that girl is far to clumsy for my taste. And that old guy doesn't even do anything..."_

He couldn't hold back anymore. The tears streamed down his pale face and he buried his face deep into Sebastian's tailcoat before any sobs could break free from his parted lips. His eyes and throat soon began to burn but the guilt overwhelmed the pain.

_"Wait, maybe you could give me that butler of yours. Another demon in the manor could be quite useful. Or even Lizzie." Alois giggled at Ciel's murderous expression, a gleeful glint shimmering in his eyes when he noticed the soft spot he had hit. "Oh yes... Miss Elizabeth would be a delightful addition. What do you think Ciel? Oh, she is a very sweet girl, beautiful too. The things I could do to her. It's settled then. Before the week is out, you will deliver to me your fiance, Little Miss Eliz-" Alois was cut of by the sudden hand coming into contact with his exposed cheek. The skin burned even after the hand was gone._

_He looked up at his 'guest' with tears of both anger and pain pouring over his face. He was about to shout until he noticed the other's expression. What had previously been creased with intense rage had now dropped to utter horror. Feeling a warm liquid dribble down his stinging cheek, Alois lifted his fingers to the skin, slowly pulling it back to reveal a deep red liquid. Soon, his reaction came to mirror that of the other male._

_"I'M BLEEDING!" Between his hyperventilation, the blonde managed to call for his butler, but the darker haired boy didn't even realise as the world became muffled to his senses. He barely even realised as his own butler's arm wrapped tightly around his waist, dragging his weak body from the scene before he even managed to blink._

"Young master, we have arrived." the butler spoke suddenly, gently placing his bocchan's feet onto the ground beside the main entrance to the manor.

"Thank you Sebastian." the younger spoke quietly, his voice barely above a whisper "I wish to retire for the day. No one is to disturb me unless I personally request it. Not even you."

He spoke no more as he made his way through the large doorway, ignoring his servants and walking lethargically up the main stairs, slamming his chamber door shut once he reached it.

* * *

A few weeks later, as the moon rose high into the the midnight sky, it began. The screams, the pain, the blood. But this time it was different. For on that night of a full moon, two screams sounded in sync beneath the silvery glow of the moonlight. The sign that things would never be the same again, but that, my friends, is a story for another time.

THE END?

* * *

*I was so tempted to put 'Sebastian banging on the wood' but it sounded so wrong in my head...

* * *

**No it's not really the end. You should expect a sequel around the new year, early January time [hopefully]. I don't know what it will be called yet but I hope you all enjoy it as much as this one :D**

**Beware of this long section ahead:**

**THANKS TO-**

**My Followers;**

_Aena Firestar_**  
**

_Black Kitty Knight Club_

_Darkmyr-InuYashaFan_

_Devil's-Butterfly-Maid_

_Kick-Aft_

_promocat_

**My Favouriters;**_  
_

_Black Kitty Knight Club [again]_**  
**

_Blossom-Strawberry16_

_Devil's-Butterfly-Maid [again]_

_EiseiNoMuzai_

_Ice LunaWolf_

_SilverMetalKitsune_

_promocat [again]_

**My [Fantastic!] Reviewers;**_  
_

SilverMetalKitsune

promocat

Darkmyr-InuYashaFan

Devil's-Butterfly-Maid

I is a Cookie

ChildOfShadows

anon4life

Blossom-Strawberry16

HeartLover1

Ice LunaWolf

HikariNoKage44

EiseiNoMuzai

**And Anyone Else Who Read My Story! You're all Rawr-some!****  
**

* * *

**Well that's it from me. I plan to have a Halloween story up for Ouran HSHC if anyone's interested. I also plan to post other stories from; Kuroshitsuji, Death Note, Ouran HSHC, Soul Eater & Criminal Minds if you are a fan of any of those programmes/anime/manga.**

**Feel free to read and review whenever.**

* * *

**ALSO!  
**

_**I currently have a suggestions story up. It is based around what Sebastian does in his spare time. Basically, if you feel like it, click on the story via my profile [It's called 'If Only I Had The Time'] and post a review giving your idea of what Sebastian might do when he had some time to himself. It can go over any period of time but I suggest the maximum be a week. Day trips or hourly events are usually more fun and eventful to write. But anyway, the more you review, the more I write!**  
_

_**Peace Out! **_

_**x DeiDei x**_


	16. THERE IS A SEQUEL! THIS IS A PREVIEW!

**Hey to everyone who read Midnight Prowl! I felt like giving you guys a short preview of the sequel; Strength in Numbers. The prologue to this will be out on Christmas day, and Chapter One following shortly after on New Years, but that's really as far as my plan goes for now.**

**So, in this chapter, I have written short sections from the sequel that should be enough to entice you into reading on the 25th. I hope you enjoy it.**

**[Also, there is a Yaoi warning for one of the chapters in SiN, but I think you'll be able to figure out what I mean]**

* * *

The blonde blur crashed heavily and clumsily through the double doors of the manor, his black clad butler following behind him, calmer in his manner but the scowl on his face showed he was anything but.

* * *

He made no move to resist as the lithe demon lifted him into thin arms. He said nothing as he was carried from the room to the entrance. He barely blinked as he was stood gently in front of a flushed and puffy eyed Alois Trancy.

* * *

The man was tall and thin, the body of an adolescent yet the mind of a hardened old man. His eyes barely lit with life yet his grin showed true happiness in that moment that he stood in the Phantomhive doorway.

* * *

Pale hands slyly crept along his flushed chest, stopping only to tease and smirk at the goosebumps rippling over the other's skin.

"A-alois..."

* * *

The moon rose high on that night, spilling it's luminescence onto the writhing figures below. Resounding cracks filled the air, and cries followed, muffled by whatever they held at the time, be it lip, tongue or cloth. When it ended, the calls of 13 beasts echoed into the night.

* * *

The orange glow in the darkness signalled their arrival. The thudding of their boots sending shivers down their spines. Some of the Youngers whined, whilst the Elders were reminded of another, darker time. But they would not flee, they would stand their ground.

* * *

The gunfire exploded his eardrums as he ran and growled as much as he dared. No biting, no scratching and no stabbing. Those were the rules and that was what he planned to stick to. He would not curse someone to the same fate as him.

* * *

Blood spilled out steadily onto the moist grass, blending with the tears and raindrops that fell onto his small frame. A melancholic howl was released, and the others turned to stare before joining in with the cry. Across the world, heads were bowed at the call only they could hear.

* * *

**Tell me what you think? It would be useful if you gave me some tips or improvements before I post the chapters to this :D**


End file.
